Orange Marmalade
by Fireshootingstar
Summary: "Día y noche, cada parte de mí lucha por no sentirse de esta manera, por no buscarte en absoluto. Si pudiese describir esta sensación, , diría que es llamada deseo, pero incluso esa solitaria palabra es demasiado tiesa para expresarme. Demasiado corta para poder abarcar todo lo que siento. Todo el tiempo pienso en.. beber tu sangre" Ichiruki. Basada en el manhwa Orange marmalade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: La siguiente historia esta basada en el manhwa Orange marmamalade, coreano. Yo lo he adaptado al ichiruki, altere partes de la historia y agregue otros personajes. Los personajes pertenecen al mangaka Tite Kubo en su obra Bleach, solo altere la historia.  
>Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece.<strong>_

_**Orange Marmalade**_

_**Prólogo**_

Día y noche, cada parte de mí lucha por no sentirse de esta manera, por no buscar tu recuerdo, por no encontrar tu nombre. Si pudiese describir esta sensación, o siquiera poder definirla, diría que es llamada _deseo._  
>Pero incluso esa solitaria palabra es demasiado tiesa para expresarme. Es insípida. Demasiado corta para poder abarcar todo lo que siento.<p>

¿Sabes?

Todo el tiempo pienso en ti, a donde sea que yo vaya veo tu rostro, como una adicción; todo el tiempo pienso en cuanto quiero… beber tu sangre.

¿Lo sabes? ¿No?

Entonces déjame comenzar esta historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: El encuentro<strong>_

"¡Será una mañana muy soleada! Definitivamente. Perfecta para salir y observar el resplandeciente otoño. ¿Qué dices Anna?" Decía un hombre calvo, delante de un mapa de Japón con el clima nacional. Miró hacia la mujer a su lado, que incluso sonreía con complicidad.

"¡Opino lo mismo! Creo que será el día más lindo de este otoño. Es ideal. ¿No te parece perfecto? Son estos los días en los que me imagino conociendo a mi destinado hombre ideal"

El hombre la miró con burla. "Deja de decir ese tipo de tonterías, presentamos el clima, no horóscopos con ilusiones baratas"

Una cachetada llegó a dar a su rostro, consiguiendo que se detuviera la programación y sacando una risita en los televidentes. La programación regresó y esta vez otros hablaban. "En otras noticias, se ha conseguido nueva información sobre los vampiros…".

Esa era la típica programación del clima matutino, con los mismos presentadores que ofrecían más comedia que información en la televisión. Quizá por eso el público los amaba.

Este era el clima que se mostraba aquel día en todo el país y, tal como lo había dicho Anna, perfecto para encontrarse al destino. Aunque fueran solo supersticiones. Y este mismo ambiente rodeaba al instituto de Karakura en todo su esplendor ese día.

-¡Kurosaki-senpai! ¡Pelea!- se escuchó en el campus.- ¡Kurosaki-san! ¡Kurosaki-san!

Los gritos podían ser escuchados en todo el instituto, y cada vez se hacían más fuertes e intensos. ¿El origen? Un grupo de chicas de primer año con las hormonas alborotadas en la cancha de basquetbol del colegio.

-¡kurosaki-san! – gritó una de ellas una vez más, sobrepasando las voces de las otras chicas.

Las chicas, a pesar de ser lindas, estaban comenzando a agotar la paciencia de los hombres que jugaban en la cancha tan emocionadamente y bajo un intenso sol. Siempre que Kurosaki Ichigo jugaba, eso sucedía. Tenía a todas las mujeres detrás de él como idiotas.

Kurosaki Ichigo era un tipo apuesto, alto, ilegalmente poseedor de un excelente y musculoso cuerpo, inteligente y exótico. Llamaba la atención de todas las féminas existentes, en especial con su cabellera naranja que resaltaba sobre las demás personas. Sin duda, lo más sensual que podías encontrar en el mundo.

Los gritos fueron tan continuos que terminaron irritando a uno de los jugadores.

-¡Gritan demasiado! ¡Hagan silencio!- se quejó uno de ellos.

Uno de los jugadores, un chico alto y moreno que rara vez podía verse enfadado resopló.  
>-Solo estás celoso de él.<p>

El primero le dirigió una mirada mortal a su compañero, solo estaba logrando molestarlo más.

-¡Ya dejen de hablar! ¡Vamos a jugar de una buena vez!- interrumpió el capitán de su equipo, devolviéndolos al campo.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas por el momento, mientras que los hombres ponían todo de sí mismos en el juego. Podían quejarse todo lo que querían, pero cada vez que ellas llegaban a animar a Kurosaki, solo aumentaban el deseo de ellos de lucirse ante todas. Aunque claro, nunca funcionaba. No contra las destrezas deportivas de Ichigo.

Mientras los hombres continuaban su clase de educación física, las mujeres tenían un descanso. Demonios, ¡incluso su maestra tomaba un descanso! Cualquier excusa que sirviera para poder contemplar al rey de la belleza.

Sentada en las bancas junto con sus dos amigas, una peli roja observaba atontada el espectáculo.

-Hey, ¿es cierto el rumor de que Kurosaki Ichigo es misógino?- preguntó una de sus amigas.

Una rubia la miró incrédula ante la pregunta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Oh, por favor Nel! Todas las chicas que se le han declarado y sido rechazadas saben eso, por ente, la mitad de la población femenina estudiantil. ¿En qué mundo vives?-

Nel la miró con el ceño fruncido. –Pero que las hayan rechazado no quiere decir que por eso sea misógino. Tal vez es solo un rumor…

-Bueno, supongo que pudo haber sido un simple pretexto para el por qué fueron rechazadas.- comentó de repente la rubia. –Es más fácil decir que ese tipo odia a las mujeres que admitir que fuiste rechazada.

Nel se acercó a la chica con una risita estampada en los labios. – ¿Sabes Hallibel? Escuché que él incluso odia cuando una chica toca una parte de su cuerpo.

Hallibel la miró sorprendida mientras jalaba de sus cabellos frustrada.  
>-¡No puede ser! ¿Y cómo haré para acercarme a él?- gritaba exasperada la rubia.<p>

Nel hizo una expresión de desagrado al no tener como responder eso, ella también deseaba poder tocarlo. –Es complicado. ¡Muy complicado!-

Las dos amigas se abrazaron molestas. Ni siquiera unas bellezas como ellas eran la excepción del odio a las mujeres de su compañero de clase, lo cual las hacía molestarse más. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la peli roja sentada a su lado, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada mientras las escuchaba hablar.

-Idiotas- susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que la escucharan. Nel y Hallibel la volvieron a ver prestándole la mayor atención. Ella no apartaba la vista del muchacho que jugaba frente a todos.- No sería divertido si él fuera un chico fácil.

Sus dos amigas volvieron a verlo a él también. Tenía el balón en sus manos, mientras uno de sus contrincantes trataba de bloquearle el paso. Con su altura y rapidez podía evitar que pasara el balón a otra persona y se sentía preparado para todo… menos para esto. Estaban en la otra esquina de la cancha, más eso no consiguió evitar que Kurosaki lanzara el balón y encestara desde esa distancia.

Fue el punto ganador. Todos los hombres de su equipo lanzaron un grito de victoria y se le acercaron para golpearlo en camarería. Bueno, no odiaba a los hombres después de todo. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su cara y alborotaba de nuevo a su club de fans.

-¿No sería interesante que a pesar de ese problema una chica consiguiera atraparlo?- comentó retóricamente la peli roja con una curva en sus labios y confianza en sí misma.

Una serie de gritos sin cesar causados por su sonrisa inundaron la zona de nuevo.

-¡Oh, ya cállense!- se volvió a quejar su compañero levantando su puño hacia ellas, mientras que Sado, el moreno, intentaba calmarlo nuevamente.

Los gritos siguieron molestándolos. Unos se cubrían los oídos y otros simplemente las ignoraban. No fue sino hasta que el propio Kurosaki las miró con odio que ellas se callaron. Aunque, mentirían si dijeran que no amaban su expresión molesta.

Del otro lado, en las canchas continuas; también de basquetbol, se encontraba el grupo femenino de otra clase esperando una a una a su turno para hacer la prueba deportiva anual. Ese día les tocaba practicar Baseball, por lo que varias estaban sentadas.

Entre ellas, una solitaria chica de cabello negro y corto, sentada al lado de un árbol para protegerse del sol. No miraba hacia ninguna parte, tan solo se dedicaba a escuchar lo que decían a su alrededor sin molestarse en unirse a la conversación.

-¡Waaaah-!- suspiraba una peli naranja de proporciones sorprendentes a su lado, mientras contemplaba la victoria de Kurosaki. -¿Cómo puede ser Kurosaki-kun tan guapo? ¡Es completamente mi tipo!

-¿Qué es tan bueno de él? Contrólate un poco Inoue.- replicó una chica de cabello negro, cortado en distintas capas y largo. Era un poco masculina, pero demasiado linda y quizás la única chica que no estaba de pies a cabeza por de Ichigo.

Inoue la miró confusa e incrédula. A veces su mejor amiga podía sorprenderla

-¿Qué está mal contigo Tatsuki? – le preguntó-¿Qué no puedes ver que es muy guapo? ¿Tampoco escuchaste que le ofrecieron ser una celebridad?- comentó casi orgullosa de lo que sabía- En cuanto termine la práctica, voy a acercarme para poder verlo mejor.

Tatsuki se levantó del suelo para poder observarlo mejor a la distancia. Una risita burlona recorrió su cara. –No, no puedo ver nada apuesto en él.

-Cielos Tatsuki, me sorprendes.

La chica bajo el árbol comenzaba a aburrirse. Todos los días era la misma la charla de lo apuesto que era un tal Ichigo, y si no hablaban de eso decían otra tontería. ¿Es que era en eso lo único que pensaban las personas? Tomó un mechón de su propio cabello y empezó a jugar con él, para distraerse, pero sin dejar de escuchar a sus compañeras.

-Tatsuki, Inoue, ¿Vieron las noticias esta mañana?- las interrumpió Senna, otra de sus compañeras que recién llegaba de correr una carrera de baseball. – Era sobre vampiros.

Esta vez, los oídos de la chica bajo el árbol se agudizaron, prestando verdadera atención a la conversación.  
>-¿Vampiros?- preguntó curiosa Inoue. Senna la miró con un brillo en sus ojos. Amaba poder sacar al aire ese tipo de conversaciones, además de ser el centro de atención.<p>

-Fue justo como mi madre dijo- comenzó a decir como si fuese una experta en el tema- ¡Ellos se ven igual que los humanos! Ni siquiera yo pude notar la diferencia entre nosotros y ellos.

Tatsuki mostró un rostro de repulsión. -¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué dejan a esas cosas vagar libremente en las calles? Esos monstruos chupa sangre… ¡no puedo soportarlos!

Senna hizo cara de pocos amigos, mostrando que tampoco le agradaba la idea.

-Tienen derechos. No podemos hacer nada sobre eso.

Tatsuki comenzó a patalear con molestia.-¡Por favor! Ellos dicen que todo tiene derechos estos días.-

Antes de que pudieran seguir quejándose, la profesora de educación física llamó a las cuatro con su silbato. Ya no podrían descansar, ni hablar sobre Kurosaki, para variar.

La chica debajo del árbol se levantó junto con ellas y las siguió hasta la cancha, donde se dedicaron a estirar y calentar sus cuerpos en preparación para el juego y evitar futuras heridas. Ya habían tenido un accidente por no calentar, y ninguna quería revivirlo. Ella las escuchaba, pretendiendo no prestar atención.

-Pero…- comenzó a hablar de nuevo Inoue- ¿Por qué estaban esas cosas en las noticias?

-No lo sé…¿Supongo que los habrán encontrado bebiendo la sangre de una persona?- siguió Senna.

Tatsuki sacó su lengua en expresión aborrecida. – Eso es asqueroso. ¿Qué les está pasando a esas cosas? Qué habían dicho de ellos…. ¿que los estaban marginando a otros lugares?

Inoue las miró pensativa – Creo que hay una institución donde mantienen a esas cosas.

-¿Por qué beben sangre, para empezar? ¿Les gusta tanto?- Tatsuki miró de reojo a su mejor amiga, quien estaba amarrándose los cordones, y sonrió con malicia. –Jumm… ¿Debería probar un poco también? ¡Inoue! Ven aquí un momento…

Inoue se levantó de prisa y comenzó a alejarse de ella. -¿Qué te pasa? ¡Aléjate de mí!- pero Tatsuki solo apuró su paso para perseguirla y tratar de alcanzarla, mientras trataba de asustarla aún más haciendo parecer sus manos como unas garras y mostrándole sus dientes.

-¡Ven aquí!-

-¡No!-

Y empezaron a corretear de nuevo, Tatsuki detrás de ella. Inoue gritaba y reía al mismo tiempo, divirtiéndose con su amiga. La solitaria chica se detuvo a observar su imitación de un vampiro tratando de comer a un humano con una expresión fría en su rostro, tal y colo la que cargaba siempre. No lo sabían, pero en el fondo sentía un poco de tristeza por esas _cosas._

La profesora llamó la atención de las dos muchachas y las mandó a la cancha principal junto con el resto de las chicas. Tatsuki murmuraba unas cuantas maldiciones en lo bajo. Ella se limitó a caminar tras ella.

-Como sea…- empezó a decir, pero solo estaban ellas dos.- Realmente apesta que ellos beban sangre.- La peli negra la volvió a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿No lo crees, estudiante transferida?

Dudó por un momento en si debía responder a eso, pero no quería causarse más problemas de los que ya tenía. -….Sí…. estoy de acuerdo.

Tatsuki la miró con aprobación antes de dirigirse al medio de la cancha, donde había un pequeño balón. Sabía que tenía algo más que decir y que se lo iba a dirigir a ella, ya que ahora estaban solas. Entonces se agachó y tomó el balón con las dos manos –Si esas cosas se aparecen frente a mí…- ella soltó el balón y le dio una fuerte patada que lo llevó al otro lado de la cancha- ¡los haré volar como esto!

La chica no pudo evitar observar como el balón volaba en los aires, lejos de su alcance, donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar ni ver. Tatsuki corrió tras él cuando su profesora se enteró.

"Sí. Realmente apesta… el verlas a ustedes hablar sobre ellos de esta forma" pensó, mientras apretaba sus puños "Realmente apesta… porque soy un vampiro"

* * *

><p>"Hace trescientos años, debido al indiscriminado ataque que los vampiros hacían a los humanos, una política para erradicarlos completamente fue implementada. Sin embargo, los vampiros estuvieron en peligro de extinción debido a esta política. Un poco después, considerando sus derechos, esta misma política se detuvo y ya han pasado más de doscientos años desde que el trato de paz fue formado"<p>

No estaba realmente prestando atención a las clases de historia, a diferencia de la primera vez que recibió esa clase. Ya había escuchado demasiadas veces eso como para querer repetirlo, más su profesor Sousuke Aizen se dedicaba a repetirla cuantas veces podía hasta el punto en que incluso los alumnos, que se interesaban bastante en el tema de los vampiros, dormían mientras hablaba. Ella se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, pretendiendo ser indiferente mientras él recitaba lo mismo de siempre una y otra vez.

"Ellos dicen que ya no beben sangre, pero siguen siendo entes muy peligrosos para nosotros, ayer en las noticias…"

-¿No hay alguna forma de solo rodearlos y acabar con ellos?- susurró una chica a su lado. Ni siquiera se limitó a volverla a ver. No valía la pena escucharlas.

Pero aun así lo hizo.

-Lo sé… ¿Pero cómo podremos reconocerlos? Se ven casi igual a los humanos así que no podemos ver la diferencia.

-Escuché que sus colmillos son más filosos y largos que los nuestros.-

Metió un dedo en su boca y comenzó a sentir sus dientes, llegando a uno de sus colmillos. "No se notará ¿verdad? Los limo todos los días" Pensó.

-Vi en una película que podían volar y cosas por el estilo.

"Falso"

Tatsuki, quien estaba unos dos asientos delante de ellas se volvió para unirse a la conversación -Esto es cierto así que escuchen: Los vampiros se queman vivos si les muestras una cruz.- señaló.  
>-Así que todos ustedes, carguen una cruz con ustedes siempre. Uno nunca sabe cuándo pueden saltarte encima.-<p>

"Llevo una en este momento" pensaba mientras se llevaba una mano al collar que colgaba en su cuello con una cruz incrustada en él.

-Ah… tampoco pueden comer comida normal.

-Cierto. También oí que no podían comer ajo tampoco.

El tema de lo que los vampiros podían y no podían hacer siguió hasta que se dio por finalizada la clase de historia y comenzó el receso. Ella sacó su almuerzo y lo acomodó en su mesa, donde se sentaba todos los días a comer sola.

Con sus palillos, se llevó un grano de ajo tostado de ajo a la boca y se lo tragó, junto con el resto de un enorme almuerzo completamente humano. Detestaba el sabor de la comida normal, pero debía soportarlo si no quería levantar sospechas. Siguió comiendo lo mismo en paz y en silencio pero, sobre todo, sola. Hasta que una de sus compañeras se acercó a ella.

-Hey, Rukia.- la llamó.- ¿Quieres comer con nosotras?- señalando hacia una mesita con dos chicas más.

-No gracias- contestó lo más amable posible.- me siento más cómoda comiendo por mi cuenta.

-Ah… ¿Así que es eso? Ok…- y se marchó.

Bueno, y ese fue el último instante en que su almuerzo pudo ser tranquilo. La misma chica que la había invitado a comer estaba a tan solo unos pasos de donde ella estaba y estaba hablando demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa? Le pregunté para ser considerada. Es una zorra. Nunca la he visto tratar de hablarle a alguien desde que se transfirió. ¿Acaso se cree mejor que todas nosotras?  
>-Ah… te refieres a Kuchiki Rukia… supongo que ella es así.<br>-Bueno, ella puede verse muy atractiva. Escuché que los chicos del aula contigua la llaman "La princesa del huelo"  
>-¿Qué? No puede ser… eso es asqueroso.<br>-¡Hey! Habla más bajo. Nos va a escuchar.  
>-Tarada. <em>Quiero <em>que nos oiga.

Y bien que las escuchaba. Pero Rukia ya tenía suficiente de ese tipo de personas, no necesitaba prestarles atención. No importaba a donde fuera, era lo mismo en todas partes. A lo lejos, Tatsuki la miraba preocupada. No podía entender por qué le gustaba estar sola. ¿Siquiera eso la hacía feliz?

Antes de que la hora de almuerzo terminara, Rukia se dirigió a los baños como todos los días. Ese era quizás el momento que más odiaba de todos. Entró a uno de los cubículos una vez que se hubo asegurado que no había nadie a su alrededor y vomitó todo lo que había metido a su estómago.

Después de haber sacado toda la porquería que comió, se limpió la boca con un paño. Eso siempre la cansaba, después de todo debía vomitar todos los días una gran cantidad de comida que su sistema digestivo se negaba a digerir, aunque nunca se pudo acostumbrar bien a ese proceso.

"Nadie debería vivir de esta forma".  
>Jaló la palanca del inodoro, para luego bajar la tapa y sentarse en él. Se acomodó lo más que pudo mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño empaque de jugo rojo. Este tenía un anuncio que lo declaraba como jugo de tomate, pero todos sabemos que no era eso.<p>

-Esto es sangre de cerdo…- se dijo a sí misma.

Cerca de la era del fin de la erradicación de los vampiros, descubrieron por pura casualidad que la sangre de cerdo era un sustituto adecuado para la sangre de humanos. Desde ese entonces, los vampiros se han alimentado de este tipo de sangre, consiguiendo que el mundo les devolviera el derecho a vivir en él.

"Me siento estúpida" pensó. Tomó una pajilla y perforó el hoyo del empaque, para luego succionar la sangre y alimentarse decentemente por fin en el día.

Rukia nunca había bebido sangre humana en su vida, tampoco su hermano, ni su madre, ni su padre, y ninguno de ellos pensaba hacerlo pero, de todos modos, la vida era injusta para los vampiros. Por los errores de sus antepasados, ahora ella debía pagar con el odio de la sociedad, estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero no lo aceptaba.

Con una última bebida, terminó con su verdadero almuerzo con satisfacción. "Hmmm- Me siento mejor ahora".

Rukia cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente en el pequeño cubículo. Lo mejor para ella y su familia, era simplemente ignorar todo lo que decían. No era la primera vez que había escuchado a los humanos hablar de ese modo de los vampiros y estaba segura de que no sería la última. Solo podía vivir su vida del modo en que lo hacía en ese momento.  
>Después de todo, no fue sino hasta que el mundo le gritó que era un monstruo, que ella pensó que hacía algo mal. En efecto, no sentía que lo que hacía estaba mal.<p>

Así había nacido y así iba a morir.

"Estás haciéndolo bien Kuchiki Rukia" pensó para sí misma.  
>Luego se volvió a ver al espejo frente a ella en el cubículo y se dijo: -Lo estás haciendo bien.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fue mi tío?! – reclamaba Rukia por el teléfono frente a la estación de tren, la tarde ya sobre ella.<p>

"Umm… supongo que cometió un error mientras estaba ebrio, sabes cómo es él cuando se pone así."

-¿Pero no bebió sangre de algún humano verdad?-

"¡Qué estás diciendo! ¿Acaso él parece alguien tan valiente como para hacer eso? Y nuestros colmillos se han roto bastante, así que es difícil penetrar la carne ahora de todas formas."

Rukia sabía que su madre no podía verla, pero aun así frunció el ceño y dejó salir un alarido molesto –Dile a tío que deje de beber ahora mismo. ¿Y si algo grande pasara…?-

"Jaja lo haré" se burló su madre en la otra línea. "No te olvides de recoger a Mamoru antes de venir"

-Esta bien. ¿Ahora adónde va a vivir?... Oh. Estoy contenta de que no sea tan lejos".

Rukia cortó la llamada con un aire descontento, no es como que si hubiera hecho algún crimen grande, o mordido a alguien, pero igual es marginado. Ella sabía muy bien que su tío siempre había sido de ese modo, haciendo cosas imprudentes y peligrosas, pero igual odiaba a los humanos y las decisiones que tomaban.

Decidió hacer caso omiso a lo que ocurrió con su tío, no es como que si lo que dijera fuese a resolver esto, de hecho, podría traerse problemas a ella y a toda su familia. Cuando finalmente el tren llegó a la estación, subió a este. Maravillosamente vacío y con pocas personas en él.

El día le estaba cayendo realmente pesado. Había tenido una agotante clase de educación física con un equipo incompetente de baseball por lo que debía esforzarse más si quería tener todos los puntos en actividad física, además de tener que escuchar a todos hablar de los vampiros –aunque fue culpa de su tío- más las chicas molestas que la invitaron a unírsele, las clases que se alargaron y lo tarde que ya era. Fue un día estresante.

Estaba muriéndose de sueño. "¿Debería dormir un rato? Aún falta mucho para mi parada…. ¡no, rukia! La última vez te quedaste dormida y perdiste la parada de tren!" pensó.

Pero por supuesto, el relajante sonido del tren y el silencio que la rodeaba pudieron con ella y sin querer, acabó dormida.

Soñaba que estaba viajando en un bus de primera clase, donde te llevan la comida a tu asiento. Solo que, por supuesto, su comida era hecha de sangre. Y la mejor sangre que había probado en su vida. De pronto el bus tembló.  
>El movimiento repentino en su sueño le hizo saber que se había quedado dormida, y que habían llegado a una nueva parada del tren. Bueno… confiaría en su sentido de orientación de la inconsciencia. Estaba a punto de probar un nuevo platillo, cuando un olor dulce tomó el control de sus cinco sentidos. Buscó el origen de aquel olor, que la llevó a un trozo de carne en la mesa. ¡Olía delicioso!<p>

"¿Qué es este olor? Es tan dulce…." Rukia se acercó al trozo de carne. "Yo… quiero comerlo."

Entonces lo mordió. Y esperó. Esperó pero el sabor de su sangre no llegaba, sus colmillos no perforaban la carne. Entonces abrió los ojos.

Creo que la palabra "atónita" le iría muy bien a su expresión en esos momentos. Frente a su rostro, demasiado cerca, no había un trozo de carne, sino el cuello de un chico, un chico que la miraba impactado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tratando de perforar su cuello. Sin dudar e instantáneamente, se apartó de él.

-¡Ah!- exclamó. Él solo la miró extraño.

-Tú… ¿Qué eres?...- preguntó asustado.

Pero no más asustado de lo que estaba ella. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Estoy en problemas…_

**Espero que le haya gustado. Es mi primera adaptación :)  
>La verdad esta historia me encantó, pues no la típica historia de vampiros que quieren comerte y debes huir, ni tampoco es como Crepúsculo. Es uno de mis mahwas (mangas) coreanos favoritos asi que espero que lo lean también, esta bajo el mismo nombre. <strong>

**Recuerden, quizas cambie ciertas cosas conforme avance la historia, depende de lo que ocurra. Y por supuesto, por si no lo notaron un poco con Inoue y Tatsuki, cambian un poco sus personalidades. Pero los personajes principales me parece que si se parecen bastante a Ichigo y Rukia, por eso decidí adaptarla. **

**Agradecería reviews :D  
>se despide: Ichirukiyui<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Olvido

_**Bueno, espero lamento no haber subido cap la semana pasada pero estuve ordenando mi casa y haciendo unas cosas ahi y no me dio tiempo. La cosa es que este fin de semana subo el tercero y el cuarto para compensar, bueno, dependiendo de los resultados de una prueba XD  
>Espero que los disfruten tanto como yo y por favor no se olviden de subir reviews :D<br>ME HACEN EXTREMADAMENTE FELIZ **_

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes le pertencen al mangaka tite kubo en bleach, y la historia es una adaptación del manhwa (manga) coreano Orange Marmalade. Yo solo la adapte al ichiruki y cambie algunas cosas de las historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**apítulo dos: Olvido**_

No dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, sin tener nada que decir pero miles cosas que discutir. Él la miraba de forma extraña, como si estuviera realmente en shock por lo que acababa de suceder ¿Y quién no? Que una extraña te muerda el cuello en el metro asustaría a cualquiera.

"Diablos… Me equivoqué. ¿Qué hago ahora?" Pensaba Rukia, temiendo que él se hubiese dado cuenta de que era un vampiro. Él no dejaba de mirarla, sin saber exactamente que decir ni que pensar. ¿Qué supone que una persona debe decir cuando te chupan el cuello? Hola. Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme por qué diablos pusiste mi lengua en mi cuello, y a propósito, cómo te supo?

"Las puertas se están abriendo" dijo una voz por el parlante del tren. Ambos estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta que el tren ya se había detenido. Sin dudar, Rukia se levantó y corrió hacia las puertas, ni siquiera le importaba el lugar en donde estaba, solo quería escapar de él y de lo que acababa de hacer. Cruzó hacia el otro lado, llegando a una parada de tren vacía donde nadie entró y solo ella salió.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron detrás de ella en cuanto aterrizó al otro lado, consiguiendo un suspiro de alivio de su parte. "Todo está bien… ¿Lo está, cierto?" pensó para tranquilizarse mientras se daba la vuelta para ver hacia el tren por el que había salido. Para su sorpresa, el chico se había levantado de su lugar, y estaba ahora frente a la ventana.

La miraba todavía con una expresión de completa sorpresa y algo de miedo, pero también había un ligero sonrojo en su cara. Rukia le dio la espalda, no quería que recordara su rostro o podría traerse problemas, más se sorprendió de que incluso de espaldas podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella y la siguió observando hasta que el tren se alejó de la estación donde su mirada no la pudiera incomodar.

No pudo ver muy bien su rostro, solo consiguió observar un poco sus ojos de color miel y esperaba que fuera lo mismo en el caso de él. Que no la recordara. Miró hacia la dirección en que el tren se fue, asegurándose de que el tren no estuviese cerca.

"¿En qué estabas pensando Rukia? Cometiendo un error como ese…" Trató de recordar como era su rostro, aunque apenas si le había echado un vistazo. "Creo que estaba usando el uniforme de mi colegio"

Después de darle unas cuantas vueltas al asunto, decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Debería estar bien ¿No? No es como que hice algo sospechoso.- se dijo a sí misma- Sí… solo debo olvidarlo. Eso es Rukia. Olvídalo.

Fue su decisión final. Ahora solo le tocaba esperar que no sucediera nada malo. Con un último jadeo decidió volver a casa así que salió de la estación. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, puesto a que ningún lugar a su alrededor de ella le era conocido…. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

* * *

><p>De una forma u otra logró ubicarse y llegar al jardín de niños de su hermanito pequeño en una hora y dándose prisa. Estaba en sus afueras, arrecostada contra una pared esperando por el toque de salida del kínder.<p>

Constantemente miraba a su reloj a ver la hora, para calcular cuánto tiempo debía esperar a que su hermanito saliera fuera del "Yahoo! Kínder". Para fortuna de ella, no había llegado tarde a pesar de haber acabado en una estación desconocida en su totalidad para Rukia, pues mientras exploraba encontró un restaurante al que había ido para buscar a su tío una vez y logró ubicarse.

El ruido de unos niños acercándose llamó su atención. –Oh, ahí está- se dijo a sí misma cuando pudo ver a su hermanito en medio de sus amigos.

Estaba junto a una niña de cabello rosa y corto, todos tenían un globo en sus manos y reían sin parar.

-¡Eso fue divertido!- decía la niña- Amo los picnics.  
>Mamoru asintió.<p>

-¡Mamoru!- llamó Rukia a su hermano cuando él alcanzó a verla- Vamos a casa.- pero él solo se volteó hacia la niña ignorando completamente a su hermana.

-E-ese pequeño….- maldijo por lo bajo Rukia

-Mamoru… ¿Por qué te llamas así? Como el cantante americano…- le preguntaba la niña, Yachiru- Te hace parecer como un cantante famoso y eso es…muy genial.- murmuraba entre risitas nerviosas.

Él no respondió, se dedicó a mirarla fijamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra.  
>-Y sabes Mamoru… bueno yo…- trataba de articular con sus mejillas sonrosadas<p>

En algún punto, la mirada de Mamoru se concentró en el cuello de la niña. El hambre por su sangre estaba creciendo en él y no sabía si podía resistirlo. Para un bebé vampiro, la sed es incluso más difícil de controlar y al no saber que el mundo lo ve mal, no tiene problemas en delatar lo que es realmente.

-¡Me gustas Mamoru!- le gritó Yachiru. Mamoru soltó su globo, sin prestarle atención, concentrado solamente en su cuello. –Ya lo dije, ¿Ahora qué hago?- preguntó inocentemente la chica.

-Es delicioso…- murmuró él.

Y así de simple se dejó llevar por sus instintos, la sed apoderándose de su cuerpo mientras la miraba con ojos de depredador y avanzaba hacia ella en un paso terrorífico y casi babeando del deseo por sangre. Rukia observó como su hermanito se acercaba de forma sospechosa a la niña a la distancia.

-Delicioso…- decía de nuevo. La niña lo miró sin comprender. -¡ES DELICIOSO!- gritó mientras saltaba hacia ella.

-¡Ese estúpido niño!- dijo Rukia mientras corría hacia él.  
>A gran velocidad, Rukia alcanzó a su hermano en el aire y lo tomó de los brazos mientras lo alzaba, y de ese modo se lo llevo lejos del jardín mientras Yachiru los seguía con la mirada.<p>

-¡Delicioso!- seguía gritando el niño.  
>-¡Cállate!- le respondía su hermana corriendo.<p>

La noche ya había caído para cuando Rukia y Mamoru llegaron a casa a disfrutar de una cena con su familia. El complejo de apartamentos donde vivían actualmente estaba subiendo la cuesta de una colina y era realmente silencioso y un poco apartado, perfecto para una familia de vampiros que no querían llamar la atención.

-Oh vamos, no hay ningún daño en eso.- comentaba Hisana, la madre de Rukia mientras escuchaba lo que había hecho Mamoru esa tarde. –Mamoru, tus dientes se han hecho realmente filosos.

Hisana era similar a Rukia, de hecho bastante similar. Eran casi iguales y lo único que las diferenciaba además de la edad era lo largo que tenía el cabello su madre, llegando hasta la cintura mientras que Rukia tenía el cabello hasta sus hombros. La madre tenía al hijo menor sentado en la mesa mientras limaba sus dientes, para evitar que crecieran más puntiagudos y revelara su identidad. –Muy bien, limemos el otro.-

-¿Entonces vas a ignorar este incidente también?- Rukia preguntaba con el ceño fruncido.- Ya nos hemos tenido que mudar una vez por este mocoso ¿Recuerdas?

Hisana hablaba apaciguadamente, escuchando con tranquilidad a su hija- Trata de entender Rukia, no puede detenerse porque aún es joven. Tú también cometes errores de vez en cuando.

Rukia tomó un bocado del hígado de cerdo que tenía servido en el plato, y miró a su madre amenazante.- ¿Cuándo he cometido yo un er…?- pero no terminó la frase, recordando lo que hizo en el tren ese día con el muchacho desconocido. –Yo, ¡yo no he hecho ningún error!- se aventuró a decir.

Hisana rio por lo bajo. -¿No lo recuerdas? Al parecer eres olvidadiza. ¿Recuerdas que fuiste al colegio esta mañana verdad?- se burlaba- Oh espera… pensándolo bien, esto pareció haber empezado cuando tú empezaste a comer arroz. ¿Es un efecto secundario?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que no quiero mudarme de nuevo. Es como si estuviésemos huyendo de todo… estoy cansada de ello.- Rukia se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato al fregadero- Voy a ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora así que cuida de Mamoru tú también.

La morena se acercó a su hermanito menor y le acarició el cabello ligeramente.- Y tú, si vuelves a hacer eso no te voy a perdonar ¿Ok?-

Mamoru la miró tratando de entender lo que decía su hermana, pero sin comprender del todo. Levanto sus brazos y rio mientras buscaba un abrazo de su hermana mayor. Ella se le acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla mientras él la abrazaba.

Antes de que Rukia se encerrara en su cuarto, Hisana la llamó. –Hey, aún no has visto a tu tío en las noticias. Lo grabé, ¿quieres verlo?-

-¿En las noticias?-

Hisana tomó el control remoto de la sala mientras ambas se sentaban a ver. Cuando estripó el botón de "Play" lo primero que apareció fue el presentador principal de las noticias. "Ayer en la noche, un vampiro fue capturada después de hacer una escena en un bar local" decía el hombre. "Este vampiro se tomó cincuenta botellas de soju y después de darse cuenta que no tenía dinero ocasionó desorden al quitarse la ropa."

"Me pareció que era extraño." decía el dueño del bar que estaba siendo entrevistado. "No estaba tomando nada más, solo soju."

Lo próximo que apareció en las noticias fue su tío volteando las mesas y botando botellas al suelo, para luego quitarse la camisa. Se veía bastante divertido para decir la verdad, pero seguía siendo humillante.

-Cielos tío… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-  
>Hisana reía sin parar. –Jaja ¿A que se ve genial? Apareció en la televisión y todo, mi madre debe estar celebrando.<p>

-¿Qué clase de fanfarroneo estás tratando de hacer con esto?-  
>-Oh ¡Sólo mírate! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es aparecer en la televisión? Voy a sacar copias de esto y mandárselas a tu tía.<p>

Después de la noticia de su tío, lo único que aparecía era un reporte sobre como liberaron a dos prisioneros por buen comportamiento para celebrar la inauguración de una nueva prisión en Tokyo, así que ambas apagaron la tv.

Mamoru estaba correteando por la casa hasta que encontró un pequeño escarabajo y se lo metió a la boca. Asqueroso, sí, pero lo hacía constantemente como todo buen niño que se llevaba objetos a la boca. Un olor conocido inundó sus fosas nasales e incluso antes de que tocaran a la puerta supo quién era.

-Es papá.-

Hisana fue a abrir la puerta con emoción, como lo hacía cada vez que llegaba su marido.  
>Un beso de bienvenida muy apasionado fue lo que recibió a Byakuya Kuchiki, en la puerta de su hogar, mientras ponía a Rukia incómoda.<p>

-Vi el video. Tu hermano se veía divertido.- le decía a su mujer mientras alzaba a su hijo menor quien lo abrazaba fuertemente. Lo levantó pretendiendo ser un cohete unas cuantas veces antes de ponerlo de nuevo en el suelo, luego entró a la sala para ver a su pequeña hija.

-Rukia, cada día te ves más hermosa.- le dijo- te pareces cada vez más a tu madre cuando era joven.

Rukia le dio un abrazo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si había alguien a quien realmente admirara y quería (No es que no quisiera al resto de su familia, claro) era a su padre. Él le dio un beso pequeño en el pelo y la soltó.

-¿Cómo estuvo el colegio hoy? ¿Has hecho amigos?-

Ella le negó con la cabeza pero su padre no le prestó atención.  
>-Mi pequeña es muy hermosa. Estoy segura de que eres popular entre todos. ¿Tengo razón?-<p>

-Amigos. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de ser amiga de esas personas.  
>-No deberías ser así. Deberías vivir una vida pacífica y rodeada de personas.<p>

Byakuya dejó sus pertenencias en la mesa. Otro día más sin haber conseguido empleo, después de todo al mudarse tan constantemente encontrar un nuevo trabajo no es muy sencillo. El mayor de los Kuchiki fue al lado de su esposa en el sofá mientras susurraba cumplidos en su oído y mostraban como todos los días el amor que los hizo casarse. Completamente ignorantes de cuanto le molestaba a Rukia esa costumbre de tomar las cosas con calma y mudarse cada vez que algo grave pasaba.

-¿Por qué todos en esta familia se toman todo con calma?-

Antes de que pudiese reclamar algo, Mamoru tocó sus piernas, ya que no podía alcanzar sus brazos para llamar su atención. Un escarabajo guindaba de sus manos. Rukia saltó del susto. Odiaba a esos insectos.

-¡KYAA! ¡SUELTA ESO!

* * *

><p>Ya la noche estaba más avanzada, y todos los Kuchiki habían ido a dormir para ese entonces. Todos excepto una persona.<p>

Las luces estaban apagadas en su habitación, completamente silenciosa y llena de aire relajante. Rukia avanzó hacia su cama con lentitud, ya cansada del día y dispuesta a dormir. Se lanzó a su cama sin cobijarse y se puso a mirar al techo de su cuarto.

"¿Has hecho amigos?" Recordó las palabras de su padre.

"¿Amigos?" pensó. La misma palabra le trajo a sí misma un viejo recuerdo, difuso y ahora oscuro. Unos niños caminaban frente a ella y no la miraban. Cerró los ojos. No quería recordarlo.

"No necesito algo como eso"

* * *

><p>La campana del almuerzo sonaba alrededor de la secundaria de Karakura, dando un respiro a los estudiantes agotados de las clases. Entre ellos, una chica de estatura pequeña y cabello negro. Suspiros de alivio iban y venían de su clase, después de una larga clase de matemáticas sin dejar a sus alumnos un respiro alguno. Cada uno corría afuera de las aulas para huir de cualquier trazo de cálculo en la pizarra, todos estaban en esas menos Rukia, quien buscaba su propio almuerzo en el maletín.<p>

Ya se había terminado de comer el almuerzo "humano" y ahora solo deseaba poder comer lo que ella realmente comía como cualquier persona, así que rebuscó entre su bolso con desesperación, pero no había señal alguna de la pequeña cajita de jugo.

"Esto es extraño…no está aquí" movía sin cesar las manos a través de su bolso, más no importaba cuanto buscase, la sangre en la cajita de jugo no estaba ahí. "¿Acaso lo olvidé?"

Incluso sedienta, debía ir a vomitar lo que se tragó antes de eso. Al dejar el baño, Rukia caminó por el pasillo sintiéndose como un asco. Estaba muerta de hambre y ahora muy débil por la comida que su estómago no soportaba y además tuvo que vomitar, y el ardiente sol de la ventana no la ayudaba en nada a sentirse mejor. Su estómago gruñía y ella sentía que iba a morir.

"Tengo demasiada hambre, necesito comer algo. ¿Qué hago?" pensaba. "Quizá si llamo a mi tía…"

La morena recorrió los pasillos de vuelta a su aula para buscar su teléfono, mientras esquivaba personas y evitaba tropezar o desmayarse del hambre. Algunos de los chicos chocaban contra ella a propósito para poder hablarle, pero ella los ignoró y trató de alejarse de ellos en caso de que el hambre afectara su modo de pensar y brincara sobre ellos.

Estuvo caminando como un zombie por unos cuantos metros más hasta que sintió chocar de frente contra alguien, y aunque trató de moverse esa persona solo se quedó al frente, bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Cuando levantó la vista para ver quién no la dejaba avanzar, un cabello anaranjado se mostró frente a sus ojos. O al menos, eso fue lo primero que realmente alcanzó a notar.

-Tú…- comenzó a decir el muchacho de cabello naranja- ¿Tú me conoces, cierto?

Rukia lo miró sin comprender. "¿Quién demonios es él? ¿Por qué dice eso? Lo que sea… estoy cansada, solo muévete" Pensaba ella sin entender a lo que él se refería.

Trató de nuevo de hacerse a un lado para pasar pero de nuevo él se colocó al frente de ella, y esta vez se acercó se agachó y puso su rostro frente al de ella sin advertencia alguna. La tomó por sorpresa, por completo.

-¿No tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó.  
>Rukia no respondió, ¿Qué diablos quería que le dijera? Trató de pensar si alguna vez la había dicho algo a él, pero era la primera vez que le hablaba en realidad así que no entendía nada y no estaba de ganas de entender. Solo quería comer.<p>

El tipo frente a ella se acercó un poco más para verla directamente a los ojos, junto con una brisa que escapo por la ventana, moviendo el cabello del chico y mostrando su fragancia por todo el lugar. En ese mismo momento, ella se perdió.

La mirada de la morena se concentró en el cuello del chico que estaba frente a ella y en su aroma completamente penetrante que le hacía desear utilizar sus colmillos.

Un último aliento de parte del peli naranja fue su perdición.

"Tengo hambre"

Y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de ir por su cuello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno eso fue todo. No olviden dejar review :D<br>**__**Se despide, Luci-sensei :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Incontrolable

**Bueno, como lo prometí (Que me dio por cumplir promesas) Aqui el capitulo tres.  
>Por cierto no se si lo mencione antes pero el resultado de las pruebas que esperaba hoy fueron los dos positivos, asi que pasé! Yeiii<br>Oh y se me olvido aclarar en el capitulo anterior, una personalidad que voy a cambiar mucho del Manhwa (Aclarare esto de una vez, "mangas" en korea son llamados manhwa, no es que lo estoy escribiendo mal) es la del papá de Rukia, en el manhwa original ella se llama Ma Ri.  
>El papá en el mahwa, al que decidí poner con el personaje de Byakuya, es demasiado hiper activo y vomita felicidad, pero como pensé que varias acciones que él hace en Orange Marmalade se parecen a lo que Byakuya haría, lo adapté a él.<strong>

**Es que... no puedo imaginarme a Byuakuya borracho, vago, gordo, (igual tierno) y que exprese tanto amor... ya saben... me quedo con el típico y tradicional sensual Byakuya de Bleach.**

**Como sea, espero que lo disfruten y que cada vez pueda escribir esto mejor haha.  
>Ayudarían con un review :D<br>Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes de este fic me pertenecen. La historia original es de un manhwa koreano llamado Orange MArmalade. Los personajes son de Tite Kubo en su manga Bleach, yo solo decidí hacer una adaptación y presentárselas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Incontrolable.<strong>

-Oye Riruka, escuché que te le declaraste a Kurosaki- preguntaba una chica de cabello turquesa en las afueras del gimnasio. -¿Qué pasó?

La peli roja sonrió con orgullo, mostrando una expresión de superioridad y sonriendo como si nada a sus amigas. Como si la atención que estaba recibiendo fuese lo más común del mundo y ella estuviese lo más feliz de recibir eso. Bueno, sí lo estaba.

-Pues quién puede culparme…-comenzó a decir con el mismo orgullo.- Él estaba sonrojado y tartamudeando, pero como no nos conocíamos así de bien ambos aceptamos quedarnos como amigos y conocernos mejor.

La de cabello turquesa, Nel, gritó de la emoción mientras admiraba a su amiga. A pesar de que siempre fantaseaba con poder hablarle al de cabello naranja, tenía en Riruka una imagen de superioridad en belleza y también en clase social, ya que Riruka Dokugamine, era la mujer que tenía más dinero en todo el campus y además… ¡Su amiga!

-¡Eres increíble Riruka!- comentaba Hallibel, sonriendo igual de emocionada que Nel.  
>Riruka se pasó una mano por su sedoso cabello como si fuese una súper modelo, tratando de mostrar algo de humildad mientras en el fondo se regocijaba en los elogios. Sonrió de nuevo como si nada y se dio la vuelta para ir a disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo mientras llenaba el aire a su alrededor de su propio orgullo, a pesar de que podía sentir la mentira crecer en su nariz.<p>

Mas, en cuanto ninguna de ellas pudo verle la cara, miró con odio a la distancia, recordando lo que en realidad había sucedido dos días atrás.

_**Flashback.**_

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo!- gritó Riruka con confianza.  
>Ichigo se encontraba llenando su cara de agua para quitarse el sudor y un poco de calor que había acumulado después de un partido de basketball en su clase de educación física. Ignoró completamente el llamado de la peli roja y secó su cabello con una toalla, respirando hondo por la refrescante sensación del agua en su rostro en un día tan caluroso.<p>

La muchacha siguió llamándolo, pero él no podía escucharla bien por el sonido de la tubería, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiese verla.

-¿Mmm?- Se preguntó al ver a la chica acercarse.  
>-Kurosaki Ichigo.- comenzó a decir.- realmente eres un buen jugador de basketball. Estuve mirando el partido porque estaba aburrida, pero creo que te viste genial. Creo que incluso pude sentir mi corazón saltarse un latido.<p>

Ichigo la miró con indiferencia, como si le valiera poco lo que estuviese diciendo la chica, aunque en realidad así era. Ella estaba esperando una respuesta -¿Y eso qué?

Una brisa llegó en el momento perfecto para que Riruka luciera sus cualidades y mostrara un lado lindo de su rostro, al mover sus cabellos y hacerla ver como la modelo a la que sus amigas solían comparar.

-Sal conmigo.- dijo sin titubear, y ni siquiera era una pregunta.

-…- hizo una pausa el muchacho- ¿Perdón?

-Sé mío.- continuó ella.

Ichigo la miró con cara de asco, sin realmente querer seguir el tema, pero debía terminar esas ilusiones estúpidas. ¿Por qué todos los días debía pasar por esa tortura?

-¿Qué es esta tontería?-  
>Riruka sospechó que lo decía por no saber quién era. Claro, escuchar esto de una desconocida es algo que normalmente un chico no quisiera escuchar, a menos que la chica fuese linda. Pero claro, Kurosaki Ichigo era un caso especial de cualquier modo.<p>

-Oh vaya. Parece que no sabes quién soy. Entonces déjame presentarme.- la peli roja alzó su mano con elocuencia y esbozó una sonrisa.- Mi nombre es Riruka Dokugamine. Al igual que tú, estoy en segundo año. Tuve clases excepcionales antes de entrar a secundaria, así que mis notas están entre las 10 mejores. Mi hobby es el golf, tengo una habilidad especial en el piano ¿y supongo que mi familia vive bien? Mi casa es tan grande como esta secundaria después de todo.- presumía- y como un bonus especial, soy demasiado hermosa.- concluyó tocándose el rostro como si eso fuera una evidencia.

Ichigo se rascó el cabello como si no estuviese prestando verdadera atención. De hecho, apenas si llegaba a retener lo que escuchaba en su cerebro.

-¿Y qué te parece?- prosiguió.- Una persona como yo te está invitando a salir. Si te miro bien, parece que estás buscando a alguien alrededor a tu mismo nivel. ¿No te tiento?

El muchacho, quien ya no la estaba ni viendo a los ojos, habló como si nada. –Veo que tus relaciones públicas son agresivas*, pero no tengo ninguna intención de salir contigo.- (N/* Supongo que es una forma de expresar que es muy social o con relaciones con personas de clase alta)

Cualquier chica normal se habría rendido ante eso, pero estamos hablando de la mujer con el ego más presumido del mundo, así que Riruka se negó a quitar su pie de ese terreno.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que quieras salir conmigo?-  
>-Parece que eres demasiado inocente en esto….-<br>-Te das cuenta de esas cosas una vez que ya estemos saliendo.- La peli roja levantó un dedo hacia sus labios seductoramente y se acercó al muchacho, tratando de alcanzar la toalla que colgaba alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella, pero él retrocedió.

-¿Qué te parece si digo que no?- comenzó a decir mientras Riruka trataba de alcanzarlo.  
>-¿Por qué?- insistió ella acercándose de nuevo.<br>-Porque no me gustas.-

Ambos estaban ahora frente a frente.  
>-¿Soy bonita?<br>-Sí.- asintió.  
>-Entonces sal conmigo.-<br>-No.

La chica comenzaba a fastidiarse. Le agradaban los difíciles de conseguir pero ¿por qué debía rogar?

-¿Por qué te rehúsas a salir conmigo?  
>-Porque de verdad no quiero hacerlo.- empezó a decir él elevando un poco el tono de su voz.<p>

"Este… tipo." pensaba con el ceño fruncido. Justo cuando empezaba a pensar en algo más que sugerirle o cuestionar, él se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola.

-Deja de perder tu tiempo y empieza a buscar a alguien más. Yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en salir contigo.-

Desesperada, corrió hacia él y le tomó la mano para que no se marchara. -¡Oh, sal conmigo, maldita sea!-

En el mismo instante en que Riruka le tomó la mano, todo el cuerpo de él tembló de ira y se giró para mirarla con odio en su cara, tanto odio que incluso hizo que ella se asustara y retrocediera.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- le gritó. Ella obedeció.  
>Parecía agitado por lo acababa de hacer, incluso temblaba y por un momento a ella le pareció que estaba sudando frío a pesar de haber recién acabado el ejercicio. -¡¿Dónde crees que estás tocando con esas sucias manos?! ¡Me molestas!-<p>

Ella lo miró incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar. _Sucias manos. ¿Sucias manos?_ Las palabras le perforaban los oídos una y otra vez. -¿Qué? ¿Su-sucias?-

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Riruka miraba con odio a todas partes de tan solo recordar lo que él había dicho. En toda su vida, nadie jamás la había rechazado y menos describir cualquier parte de su cuerpo con la palabra _sucia._ Normalmente la describían como perfecta.  
>"Jamás me había sentido tan humillada en toda mi vida" pensó. "¿Realmente cree que me rendiré solo con eso? ¡Sólo mírame!"<p>

La peli roja estrujó un libro contra su pecho en resolución. ¡No dejaría escapar a ese chico!

* * *

><p>En los pasillos del edificio principal de la secundaria, desde la ventana se podía observar a una morena quien tenía el paso bloqueado por un chico de cabello naranja, con su rostro muy cerca del de ella, mirándola como si esperara algo de ella.<p>

-Anda. ¿No tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó él.

El olor del chico era demasiado tentador a esa distancia, era dulce y tentador. Rukia olió con atención, tal vez por el hambre que sentía en ese momento más que por cualquier otra cosa. "Este olor… Estoy segura de haberlo olido antes…" pensaba mientras se dejaba invadir por su fragancia.

-No.- dijo fríamente.- ¿Qué es lo quieres que te diga?  
>-¿Qué?- preguntó juntando sus cejas. -¿No me recuerdas?<p>

-No. ¿Quién diablos eres?-  
>El peli naranja la miró con incredulidad -¿No me recuerdas? ¿En el metro hace unos días?-<p>

A pesar de estar cansada y no querer realmente pensar en nada, ella trató de recordar su rostro. Si lo hacía, tal vez la dejaría pasar y ya. Pero el olor del chico era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera concentrase.

La llamaba, la hacía querer olvidarse de todo y simplemente saltarle encima a su cuello. "¿Por qué es tan difícil controlarme?" se cuestionaba. "No puedo soportarlo… me marea…"

Trató de mirar hacia otro lado para reprimir sus impulsos, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, pero el muchacho se acercó a ella y peor aún, hizo su cabeza a un lado para exponer su cuello. En él, se encontraba una marca roja en un costado.

-¿No puedes decir que lo olvidaste después de ver esto, verdad?- dio mientras señalaba la marca con su dedo.

Rukia lo miró sin entender. -¿Te picó un mosquito?-

Unas gotas se formaron en la cabeza de Ichigo. ¿Qué? ¿Mosquito? ¿No entendía? -¿Huh?-

-¿Y qué si te picó? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?-

El estómago de la morena comenzó a gruñir, lleno de deseo por la sangre del que estaba en frente suyo. Rukia apretó los puños en un último intento por calmarse. "Ah… estoy confundida" pensó.

Ichigo observó amenazante a la chica, no la dejaría ir hasta oír unas disculpas de su parte. –Estuve sorprendido por lo que pasó, así que me pregunté quién diablos había sido la chica de esa vez. Pensar que resultaste ser más horrible de lo que me imaginaba…-

Sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, Rukia se dio una cachetada a sí misma para reaccionar. Ichigo retrocedió pasmado. ¿Qué carajos había acabado de hacerse a sí misma? De algún modo, el golpe hizo a Rukia pensar con mayor claridad pero solo por si acaso, comenzó a respirar con la boca. Tomó aire y recompuso su expresión.

-¿Ya acabaste?- le dijo de la forma más fría posible, sin importarle lo que pensara él de ella. -¿Puedes dejarme pasar ya?

Él no dijo nada. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño con ella? ¿Qué era eso que le provocaba? Lo estaba retando, le hablaba como si fuera cualquier otra persona en el campus. Ninguna chica lo trataba de esa forma. No podía dejar de sorprenderlo… y asustarlo con sus acciones repentinas.

Sin esperar a que él le diera permiso, Rukia pasó al lado de él ignorándolo completamente. Él la vio pasar estupefacto, sin creer que hubiera una chica así en su colegio, pero sin admitir derrota ante ella. La siguió y caminó a su lado.

-Esto se va a poner difícil si te vas solo así.- ella siguió dándole la espalda. Ichigo se le adelantó y puso su brazo al frente de ella, aprisionándola frente a él en contra de la pared.

Ella miró hacia su estómago, ignorando sus instintos de ver a su cuello. Ya estaba comenzando a sobrepasar el límite de tiempo que podía soportar su olor, junto con el hecho de que el hambre estaba inundando todo su ser. Sentía sus ojos sobre ella, peor se negaba a mirar, y ahora que el olor estaba más cerca, no sabía si podría aguantar.

-No pude dormir después de eso.- prosiguió.- Fue la primera vez que algo como eso me sucede, ni siquiera entendí por qué rayos pasó. Es demasiado ridículo el hecho de que tuve que pasar por esa experiencia por una extraña… No. Por una loca como tú. Así que ya deja de jugar a la inocente y al menos discúlpate por dejarme una herida psicológica; no quiero preocuparme por alguien como tú de nuevo.-

Una brisa escapó por la ventana, moviendo el cabello del chico y llenando su fragancia por todo el lugar. En ese momento, ella se perdió.

Si hay una palabra correcta para mostrar cómo se veía en esos segundos, sería poseída. Sus ojos ni siquiera mostraban expresión alguna, estaban en blanco. El deseo era lo único que la llenaba.

La mirada de la chica se concentró en el cuello del peli naranja y en su aroma que le hacía desear utilizar sus colmillos. Un último aliento del chico fue su perdición.

"Tengo hambre"

Los ojos vacíos dela chica hicieron al chico retroceder y asustarse. Sin dudar, ella se acercó con velocidad, dando pasos fuertes. Él trató de moverse hacia atrás más deprisa.

-¿Qu-qué estás haciendo _ahora?_- trató de apartarla- Hey…

Ninguna palabra lograba llegar a Rukia. Lo único que estaba en sus ojos era el cuello de él, dejando atrás todo de sí misma. "Ya no me importa. ¡Quiero comer!" Pensó en desesperación.

Alcanzándolo, tomó uno de los brazos de Ichigo y levantó su rostro para tratar de llegar a la altura de su cuello. El impulso fue tal que casi lo hizo caer, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y observar a la chica moverse con agilidad y produciendo en él una sensación de escalofrío. ¿Qué debía esperar de todo eso? ¿Qué iba a suceder?

Ella movió ambos de sus brazos para que no le estorbaran, así que los brazos de Ichigo acabaron rodeándola, mientras ella se acercaba, según él, a su rostro. El aroma de su cabello negro estaba al alcance de él.

"Esto es… un… ¿abrazo?"

"Quiero su sangre…."

Los ojos violetas de la chica estaban cerrados, esperando poder llegar al dulce aroma de su cuello lo antes posible pero…. algo estaba mal. No sentía la piel del chico bajo sus labios. Estaba de puntillas, así que se agachó de nuevo para volver a tomar impulso y alcanzar de nuevo. Los pies le temblaban, como si el esfuerzo fuera grande.

Trató de llegar al cuello con un salto, pero no podía. Sus pies temblaban de nuevo. Tomó los hombros del chico de nuevo y se impulsó, pero no logró llegar ni siquiera si estiraba sus labios intentando tocar su cuello. Todo su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que lo hacía.

"¿Por qué mierdas soy tan bajita?"

El muchacho, que observaba a la chica saltar en sus brazos; sin saber que expresión usar se apartó un poco. –Emm…. Por favor, contrólate un poco…- dijo incómodo.

Sus palabras lograron alcanzarla. – ¿Eh?- y el color regresó a sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. -¡Ah!-

Rukia soltó a Ichigo y se apartó, su expresión ahora de desasosiego. Sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer, cubrió sus labios con ambas manos mientras la confusión la invadía.

-¿Eh? yo… aht…haa.- dejó escapar palabras sin sentido de sus labios.

Un sonrojo llenó sus mejillas. Ichigo no podía moverse, solo podía dejar su expresión de póker a la vista mientras miraba a la chica frente a él moverse de un lado a otro sin entender lo que ella misma había hecho, la verdad, ni él mismo la entendía.

"¿Qu-qué me está pasando últimamente?" Se preguntaba todavía atónita. "¡Me debo estar volviendo loca!"

Ichigo no podía hablar, ni pensar, ni moverse. Solo podía mirarla fijamente. Había estado hablando todo ese tiempo y cuestionándola de cosas que hasta ese entonces no entendía, y ahora estaba callado. Que no tuviera nada que decir, la hacía sentirse incluso peor de lo que ya estaba. Sin poder evitar la vergüenza que recorría su cuerpo, ella se volteó y susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara.

-Lo siento…- y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta.

Rukia se tapó la cara que estaba completamente roja con sus manos, mientras él solo la miró apartarse. Esta vez, nadie la siguió.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el pasillo, por suerte vacío, en la dirección por la que ella había salido corriendo sin siquiera emitir una sola palabra, pero al menos sabía que estuvo quieto como un tarado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

No fue sino hasta que uno de sus compañeros de clase lo vio de pies, solo en el pasillo, que pudo notar el pase de los minutos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí de pie?- preguntó

Ichigo ignoró su pregunta. –Hey, ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa chica?-

-¿Cuál?- el tipo miró en busca de alguna chica, hasta que logró alcanzar a ver en los pasillos continuos a Kuchiki Rukia corriendo con las manos en el pecho.- Ah, ¿Rukia? ¿No has oído hablar de ella?- Ichigo negó con la cabeza.- Se llama Kuchiki Rukia, la transfirieron a mi clase no hace mucho.

Los ojos de Ichigo, que no se habían movido de la silueta de Rukia, de repente se sintieron ligeros, como si ella fuera la que provocara la reacción. Ella corría sin parar ni mirar atrás.

"Esto no fue un error…"se repetía a sí misma. "Él fue solo extraño y ya. ÉL FUE EL EXTRAÑO."

Huyó, mientras trataba de creer en sus propias palabras, sin sospechar, que él la seguía con la mirada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>eso fue todo. El próximo capítulo lo subo esta semana, con mucha suerte, este fin de semana? (Tal vez)<strong>_

_**No olviden un review :D Y gracias a todas las que están siguiendo esta historia, de verdad me hacen feliz XD**_

_**Se despide: Luci-sensei :D**_


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

_**Buenas mis queridos lectores! Hoy les traigo una sorpresa, (a menos que sean del grupo Mis fics IR en facebook donde ya lo había dicho antes)**_

_**Hoy van a ser dos capítulos :D  
>LA razón? Hay dos.<br>1- se me metieron la ganas de escribir y según yo, "adelantar"  
>2- los sucesos de los dos capítulos, a excepción de la última parte del capítulo 5, suceden en el mismo día y si empiezo a separar tanto será muy tedioso para uds y para mí. <strong>_

_**Tengo que hacer otra nota sobre un personaje: TATSUKI.  
>Quizás lleguen a notarla más hiperactiva de lo que es originalmente, eso es porque el personaje al que la encajé en OM tiene su personalidad muy... rara XD Es como una combinación de Tatsuki e Inoue. Pero tenía más de TAtsuki que de Inoue así que la dejé como tal.<br>Lo notarán más en el otro capítulo.**_

_**bueno, disfruten y no olviden el review !**_

_**DISCLAIMER: NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA PROVIENE DEL MANHWA ORANGE MARMALADE, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO EN SU OBRA BLEACH. ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Curiosidad<strong>_

La tarde se había refrescado, y las clases eran cada vez más ligeras para los alumnos de Karakura, quienes comenzaban a relajar sus hombros. Incluso los profesores comenzaban a ver ese día como una tarde perfecta. ¿Podía ponerse mejor?

Sí. Sí podía.

Por el pasillo de los estudiantes de segundo año, cerca de las aulas de Psicología, unas enormes caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, cubiertas de un vestido negro. Un rubio cabello lucía como el sol contra el azote del viento mientras la persona que lo poseía lo movía cual modelo en pasarela.

Una dama de cuerpo perfecto, sobre todo su pecho al que los alumnos que la observaban embobados calculaban sería una copa F, caminaba mostrando todo su esplendor a los estudiantes masculinos de Karakura, mientras dejaba envidia y admiración en las miradas de las féminas.

A su lado, un cachorro la seguía a todas partes, dándole el aspecto de rubia perfecta de las películas de Hollywood. Sus tacones marcaban su entrada a donde fuese que llegara, robando el corazón de incluso profesores que no podían evitar contemplar su belleza. Una sonrisa carismática adornaba sus labios, y ella sabía el efecto que estaba causando.

-¡Es hermosa!-  
>-¡A eso le digo yo ser sexy!-<p>

Los gritos masculinos no frenaban, era una dicha en los ojos. La rubia pasó al lado del profesor de Artes plásticas, Oomaeda Marechiyo, que ya estaba bien perdido observando su cuerpo, y con un último disparo, le dedicó una sonrisa seductora que lo hizo caer al suelo con un sangrado nasal.

-¡S-sensei!- trataban de socorrerlo sus estudiantes. -¡Resista!

Y bueno, se preguntarán, ¿Quién es esta dama?  
>Pues nada más y nada menos que la tía de Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku.<p>

La rubia siguió su camino esta vez ignorando los cumplidos y las miradas que producía en su ruta, buscando el aula donde encontraría a la morena. Si no había escuchado mal, debería de estar en el aula de Ciencias Sociales, pero no estaba segura.

Una vez que hubo llegado a la puerta del salón, asomó la cabeza. "¿Dónde estaba Rukia de nuevo?" pensó. "Creo que dijo que estaría aquí". Unas dos chicas, una de cabello negro y la otra de cabello naranja, correteaban por el salón, así que decidió preguntar.

-¡Pasamos el examen para hacer un club de música!- gritaba la de cabello naranja mientras tomaba de las manos a su amiga y daba vueltas.

-¡Oh sí!- gritó en coro la otra.

La rubia se acercó a las dos muchachas. –Hey, ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe…?-

No pudo terminar la frase, pues entre vuelta y vuelta de las dos muchachas, un golpe acabó dándole en la cara y haciéndola retroceder.

Las dos chicas no se percataron de lo que acababan de hacer, pues siguieron dando vueltitas hasta que notaron su presencia. Rangiku estaba ahora sobándose la cara y temblando por el dolor del golpe.

-Tatsuki, ¿Qué le sucede a esa mujer?- preguntó la de cabello naranja al verla temblar.

-Creo que está enferma.- dictó la otra.

"Voy a matar a estas dos…." Irritada por no haber recibido una disculpa, la rubia las observó esta vez con disgusto. –Kuchiki Rukia está en esta clase ¿Cierto?- las dos chicas asintieron. -¿Dónde está?-

Antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, la de cabellos naranjas, Inoue, se colocó en frente de ella con un aire de admiración y algo… acosador.

-¡Increíble! Esta mujer es completamente mi tipo…- decía mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios está diciendo esta niña?"

-¡Mira el tamaño de sus pechos!- "susurraba" Inoue a su amiga, a pesar de que ella misma tenía grandes atributos en ese sentido.

Rangiku decidió ignorar el comentario. –Como sea. ¿Dónde está Rukia?-

Tatsuki miró extrañada, sin poder reconocer el nombre. -¿Rukia?-

-Creo que se refiere a la estudiante transferida.-

-Si es sobre Rukia, ella se encuentra ahí- declaró Tatsuki mientras señala con su mano hacia la ventana, donde la morena se encontraba arregostada sobre sus propios brazos.- aunque creo que se siente algo enferma, me parece.-

La rubia se acercó hacia donde le había señalado la otra chica, y en efecto, era Rukia. Pero se veía más pálida que de costumbre y si parecía estar enferma mientras ocultaba su cara en medio de sus brazos, preocupando a su tía.

Una vez que estuvo a su lado, trató de despertarla sacudiendo sus hombros. –Hey. ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó a su sobrina. –Ya hablé con tu profesor, ven conmigo un momento.

Rukia sacudió su cuerpo para quitar sus manos de sus hombros, y al sentir la mano de esa persona en su cabeza, la agarró y golpeó para que se alejara. Rangiku miró sorprendida como su sobrina la apartaba.

-Ya les dije que estoy bien. Ya déjenme.- dijo aún sin levantar la cabeza de su escritorio. Rangiku la miró con algo de tristeza.

-Rukia, soy yo, tu tía.-

La aludida se levantó de golpe al reconocer finalmente su voz, mirándola con alivio. -¡Tía! Estás aquí.-

La rubia le sonrió con ternura, para luego poner una mano en su frente. –Wow… Solo mira cuánta fiebre tienes. Vamos a agarrar un almuerzo ¿Quieres?

La más pequeña asintió.

Afuera el sol estaba fresco y el aire más limpio que dentro del edificio, por lo que se sentía mucho mejor cerca de los árboles.

Rangiku y Rukia, junto con el cachorro de su tía, se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas que había cercana a los árboles del campus. El perro, Kon, no dejaba de ladrar y dar vueltas sin apartarse mucho de su dueña.

En cuanto Rangiku le pasó a su sobrina la cajita de "jugo de tomate", ella se lo arrebató de las manos, le puso una pajilla al empaque y se lo tragó en tiempo record. En cuanto hubo bebido hasta la última gota de sangre de la cajita, dejo escapar una exhalación llena de sensación refrescante.

-¡Haa-! ¡Pensé que iba a morir!- exclamó ahora llena.

-Si es tan difícil para ti aguantar el hambre solo pídele a tu maestro que te deje volver a casa.- regañó- Tsk. Eres bastante boba ¿Lo sabías?-

Rukia se burló de la idea. –Jamás he hecho eso. No sabría que decir de todos modos, y además, siempre puedo contar contigo tía.

-¿Te parezco una mensajera? Esta es la última vez que haré esto por ti ¡¿Me oíste?!-

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando de su compañía puesto a que ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

-¿Cómo te va en el colegio? ¿Ya te has acostumbrado?-

-Sí, no tengo ningún problema.- dijo, ignorando los últimos incidentes que le habían pasado en la tarde con un peli naranja.

-¿Hiciste amigos?-

La morena guardó silencio.

-A qué te refieres… No necesito tener esas cosas.

Rangiku hizo un puchero ante lo insocial que podía llegar a ser su sobrina, siempre utilizando esa actitud fría con las personas a su alrededor.

-Geez… ¿Cómo que 'esas cosas'? Tienes solo un año antes de graduarte así que trata de disfrutar todo antes de que eso pase.-

Rukia se levantó de la banca y se arrecostó contra el barandal que había frente a ambas.

-No lo sé tía…-

Kon empezó a ladrar frente a Rukia, esperando poder ser acariciado por la chica. Siempre que ese perro la veía, llegaba a atacarla y pedirle amor, pero Rukia rara vez se lo daba, era un perro demasiado molesto –pero lindo- y nunca andaba de ganas de tocarlo.

Moviendo su mano, lo espantó y lo hizo correr al lado de su tía, pero por supuesto, eso solo hacía que el perro la amara más. La verdad, ella no lo entendía.

-Rukia, tengo otro paquete. ¿Lo quieres?- preguntó su tía señalando la cajita en su bolso.

-¿Puedo?-

Rangiku tomó la cajita y se levantó para ir a su lado, con el perro entre sus piernas. Una vez que se lo hubo dado, ella perforó la caja con una pajilla pero, cuando iba a tomarlo, se detuvo.

-Probablemente no debería tomar esto aquí afuera…- y se asomó a ambos lados asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca.

-No seas boba, no hay nadie cerca. Además, ellos solo pensarían que estás tomando jugo de tomate.-

Rukia observó la cajita aún insegura. –Pero aún así….

Su tía la observó incrédula. –Oh, ¡No me digas que todavía te tomas eso en el baño!-

Rukia la miró apenada.

La rubia empezó a reírse a carcajadas de la estupidez de la morena, una boba y además tímida. Sus risas eran tan fuertes que estaban incluso incomodándola.

-¡Ya basta!- la regañó entre gruñidos.

-Bueno…- dijo entre carcajadas.- al menos debo darte el crédito por el esfuerzo.

Molesta, se rindió ante el humor salvaje de su tía y perforó su cajita para empezar a beber.

-¿Y que tal si descubren que soy un vampiro por eso, eh? Si llegan a descubrir lo que realmente soy, me trataran como un monstruo, luego vendrán los rumores y después nos harán mudarnos de nuevo. ¡Estoy enferma de eso!-

Una mirada de melancolía llenó a la rubia, mientras recordaba lo diferente que era su sobrina cuando era una niña, pero ahora… El viento empezó a soplar un poco más fuerte así que la rubia acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras observaba a la enana molestarse más (Lo cual al parecer era posible).

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Kon regresó al lado de Rukia y empezó a saltarle en los pies. Ella se giró para mirarlo, y en su boca, estaba una bola de tenis. Sus llantos le decían que quería jugar con ella.

-Kon… ¿Quieres morir?- preguntó con malicia.- Ve a jugar tú solo.

Después de unos 20 minutos de lloriqueos, Rukia se rindió ante su lindura y comenzó a lanzarle la bola de tenis y bueno… no se arrepintió. Si hay un perro que corra de forma más graciosa que Kon, pues que se lo presentaran a ella.

El pequeño demonio no sabía como utilizar bien sus patas, así que cada vez que corría dejaba las patas delanteras en el suelo mientras las de atrás se elevaban y las quitaba hasta el último segundo. Parecía una rana con pelo más que un perro.

Y la forma en que perseguía la bola le hacía cansarse más de lo que un perro debería, así que a la tercera vez que fue tras ella, estaba casi muerto. Rangiku estuvo carcajeándose un buen rato en una esquina mientras veía al cachorro estúpido moverse como un fenómeno.

Durante un buen rato, Rukia estuvo hablando con su tía liberando todos sus pesares. Puede que le tuviese mucho respeto a su padre, pero a su tía le tenía la mayor confianza. Y en cuanto escuchó lo que había sucedido; según ella, con dos muchachos diferentes, uno en el metro y el otro en el pasillo, Rangiku se burló como una maniática pero no la regañó como lo hubiera hecho su madre.

Ambas paseaban por el campus mientras compartían sus experiencias sanamente… o bueno, en medio de risas y ceños fruncidos.

-¿E-s-es en serio?- trataba de articular palabra entre sus risas- Has estado fuera de control últimamente ¿No te parece? Y lo mejor de todo, lo hiciste _dos veces, _para peor.-

Rukia hizo un puchero y se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo una serie de insultos que podía utilizar como defensa. Si hacía a su tía enfadar, quizás no volvería a hacerle un favor como el de esa tarde y no pensaba arriesgarse.

-Esto no es un tema del cual reírse. En mi vida había hecho algo tan extraño como eso y ahora de pronto empiezo a hacerlo. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?-

Rangiku miró al cielo pensativa. -¿Quizás te gustaron esos chicos?-

Si Rukia hubiese tenido algo en la boca en ese momento, probablemente lo hubiera escupido.

-¡Q-Qué! ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!-

La rubia la observó con malicia sin creer del todo sus palabras, pero no iba a hablar de eso con ella _en ese momento._

–Jaja Bueno, lo supongo. Pero eso de verdad puede ser una de las razones.- La mayor de ambas levantó uno de sus brazos en el que tenía su bolso para seguir caminando delicadamente y mostrando su clase- Yo también solía hacer eso cuando era joven, es difícil contener el deseo de beber cuando conoces a alguien con la sangre dulce.-

Bueno, al menos eso tenía sentido, pues ambos chicos tenían tal aroma que pudo haberle hecho perder el sentido. En efecto, lo perdió en una ocasión.

-Si te fue difícil resistir fue porque su sangre olía así de bien.-

-¿Pero qué diablos voy a hacer si un día voy y realmente bebo su sangre?- insistía la otra.

-¿De qué tanto te preocupas? Te la pasas limando tus dientes todos los días… Si no los muerdes con fuerza entonces ni una sola gota de sangre saldrá, así que no te preocupes.-

Rukia hizo una pausa, tratando de creerse las palabras de su tía y rezando que no llegase a hacer algo imprudente bajo ninguna circunstancia. -… ok.- concluyó.

De repente pensó, si su tía también estuvo tentada con los humanos de sangre dulce en su juventud, ¿Entonces ella cayó en la tentación de probar?

-Tía, ¿alguna vez has probado sangre humana?-

-Nop.-

La morena la miró con curiosidad planteada en su cara. –Me pregunto como sabe esa sangre… ¿Sabrá tan buena como la de los cerdos?-

-¿Porqué preguntas?-

-No lo sé… Curiosidad.

Rangiku acomodó su cabello en una coleta en cuanto empezó a estorbarle por el viento y miró pensativa a la distancia.

–Hmmm, bueno… Escuché que una vez que pruebas sangre humana es muy difícil controlarse a uno mismo. ¿Supongo que sabe incluso mejor?- Rukia la escuchó con atención.- Pero una vez que la saboreas, es demasiado difícil dejar de beberla y muy doloroso deshacerse de los síntomas que vienen con ello. Trae consigo grandes efectos secundarios también… Es como… ¿Una droga?-

Kon llegó al lado de las dos chicas con la bola en su boca, solo que ahora agotado y ya dispuesto a que guardaran su juguete, lo cual hizo su dueña. Después solo las siguió sin molestarlas.

-En otras palabras, una vez te haces adicto, te metes en problemas.-

-Ya veo…-

La rubia miró de vuelo a su sobrina, preguntándose de donde surgió la repentina curiosidad por el sabor de la sangre humana y lo que hace en el cuerpo de un vampiro una vez que la pruebas.

-Hey, parece que te ha surgido la curiosidad por todo lo que ha pasado, pero mejor detente aquí. ¿Sabes lo que estoy tratando de decirte, verdad?-

La pequeña le sonrió en una respuesta afirmativa. -….Lo sé.-

Cuando ambas miraron el reloj y acabaron los temas de los que debían discutir, la morena la acompañó a la entrada del colegio para despedirla. Su tía estaba bien posicionada económicamente, así que no se sorprendió del auto de lujo que la esperaba en el estacionamiento. En efecto, lucía bien con la personalidad carismática y seductora de esa mujer.

Rangiku tomó a Kon a la fuerza, para poder despegarlo de Rukia y poder silenciarlo. En realidad no hacía mucha revuelta, pues estando alzado podía arrecostarse en el gran pecho de su dueña incluso si ella detestaba la sensación de su perro en la piel.

-No te olvides de venir este fin de semana para la función- le recordó antes de subirse al auto.

Rukia le aseguró con una de sus miradas que compartía con su familia, que solo entre ellos entendían su significado. Con eso le bastaba a la rubia, quien arrancó a velocidad y partió.

"Lo sé." Pensaba Rukia mientras veía el auto alejarse por la carretera. "Lo sé pero, me da curiosidad. Me pregunto a qué sabría ese olor tan dulce…"

Un vistazo del cuello del chico en sus memorias volvió a tentarle con el deseo que regresar al edificio, sin importarle cuantos estudiantes se encontrasen presentes, y tomar su sangre sin dejar ni una sola gota. Lo bueno era que ahora que ya había almorzado de verdad, podía controlar su sed.

Sin darle la oportunidad al olor de enlazarse en todas sus memorias ocupando todos sus pensamientos, decidió volver a clases y olvidar completamente todo aquello que le sucedió con el muchacho de cabello naranja.

* * *

><p>La azotea del edificio de literatura se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo desierta, sin indicios de estudiante so profesores. No tenía ningún atractivo, solo unos baños y una cancha de tenis vieja que ya nadie deseaba usar por lo deteriorada que se encontraba. Había ciertas excepciones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba vacía.<p>

Ese día, fue una excepción.

Contra alguna de las paredes que rodeaban los baños, el sonido de una bola golpeando una pared resonaba y hacía eco en todo el lugar. Oculto del día y de las personas en general, pensativo y distrayéndose se podría decir, se hallaba la víctima de un chupetón y un abrazo repentino de una desconocida en el metro y en el pasillo del edificio de los de segundo año.

No hacía absolutamente nada más. Solo lanzaba la bola de tenis contra la pared, para luego esperarla rebotar contra el suelo y atajarla en sus manos. Se hallaba sentado, arrecostado contra la pared del baño que lo protegía de la luz solar en su cara.

Me encantaría decir que se encontraba feliz y solo había tenido un día aburrido, que había escogido esconderse en la azotea para matar el tiempo, pero no es así. Estaba confundido, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, pensaba en una chica.

No fue la mejor circunstancia para comenzar a pensar en alguien del sexo opuesto, de hecho, si pudiera escogería olvidar completamente lo que había acontecido. Después de todo, era bastante extraño. ¡Y ella no lo había reconocido! ¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar el rostro del chico al cual le dejaste un trauma emocional y un chupetón en el cuello?

"¿Qué rayos es ella? ¿Una psicópata?" Ichigo lanzó la bola algo más fuerte de lo que debía, por lo que la atajó a duras penas. "Si hace algo como eso… y pretende no recordarlo…y luego me abraza sin razón aparente…"

Lanzó la bola una última vez y la atrapó en el aire, para luego simplemente mirar al suelo pensativo. El recuerdo de Kuchiki Rukia acercándose a él para luego hacerlo rodearla con los brazos invadió sus pensamientos de nuevo, solo que esta vez no le hizo molestarse, más bien, causó un ligero tono rojo en su rostro. Todavía podía recordar el contorno de su cintura y el olor de su cabello, así como sus ojos violetas que, aunque lo miraron de una forma sospecha, relucían bastante bajo la luz del sol. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima ni un solo segundo.

Tener a Kuchiki en su cabeza tanto le irritó, por lo que lanzó la bola incluso aún más fuerte que antes, atrapándola con la misma fuerza con que la había lanzado.

Siguió repitiendo esta acción por unos cuantos minutos más. "Ella definitivamente es rara" lanzó, y atrapó. Justo al lado de su mejilla derecha.

-Y yo soy incluso más raro.-

* * *

><p>Ya la jornada escolar en Karakura había finalizado por ese día, para fortuna de Rukia, ya agotada de todo. Ese día era su turno de botar la basura de la clase, cometido que se encontraba realizando justo en ese instante, en el basurero de las afueras del edificio de ciencias naturales.<p>

Ya había vaciado el bote de basura sin siquiera parpadear, y apenas podía mover los brazos, pues estaban algo adoloridos. Sí, el hambre es incluso peor para los vampiros. Asegúrense de estar lejos de ellos cuando esto sucede niños.

"Me pregunto cómo conseguí pasar este día…" se preguntaba ella mientras se sonaba los dedos. "Fue bastante duro."

Una lata de soda se escapó del basurero, haciéndola maldecir por lo bajo mientras la seguía en lo que rodaba por el suelo. No andaba de ganas para correr, por lo que caminó perezosamente tras ella. Agachándose con algo de ardor en la espalda, rejuntó la lata, y justo cuando estaba por volverse e ir por sus cosas, un afiche que nunca antes había visto llamó su atención.

Acercó su cuerpo al afiche para también poder leer las letras pequeñas detrás del dibujo de una guitarra.

_Club de música. Te esperamos en el ala oeste del jardín._

Decía en negro. Una flecha que apuntaba la dirección del club se encontraba bajo las letras y la guitarra.

Rukia miró con atención hacia el letrero, sintiéndose totalmente atraída a él.

"¿Club de música?"

Siguió con los ojos la dirección a la que la flecha señalaba, y un poco más allá.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo cinco: Aquello que es divertido<em>**

El edificio era viejo, sin nada especial en él. Era grande, sí, como esos apartamentos sencillos pero lo suficientemente cómodos para captar su atención y asentarse en silencio; pero luego de eso, era mugriento y rodeado de cajas abandonadas y húmedas en su entrada. Si te asomabas bien, incluso tenía una que otra ventana rota por alguna bola perdida que llegó a darle al edificio.

Y ahí, sin razón aparente, se encontraba ella. Completamente atraída por el anuncio cerca del basurero se dejó guiar buscando indicios del club de música. Y eso la trajo a ese lugar.

-Bueno… está algo lamentable.- se dijo a sí misma.- ¿Está abandonado ahora?

La morena, invadida por la curiosidad, se acercó a una de las ventanas quebradas para asomarse a los adentros del lugar. Un simple vistazo por el rabillo del ojo la llevó a dar a un instrumento.

Quizá el único instrumento que había en toda la habitación del edificio, pero de todos ese era su favorito. Una guitarra.

"Ugh… Quiero tocarla." Pensó. "¿Estará abierta la puerta?" Y en efecto, lo estaba, pero ella no podía simplemente entrar y tocar la guitarra de otra persona. No se lo permitiría ni ella misma. O eso creía.

El brillo que causó el sol en sus cuerdas rompió toda forma de reprimirse de entrar que aún guardaba la Kuchiki en su cabeza.

-Ahora todos deben estar limpiando las aulas así que debería estar bien…- se convencía a sí misma mientras miraba a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

La tentación puede llevarte a hacer locuras, aunque ello no cabía en ese parámetro. Era apenas una travesura.

La morena atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la silla en la cual reposaba el instrumento de cuerda que la incitaba a tocarlo. Sin pensarlo de nuevo, tomó la guitarra en sus brazos y se acomodó en la silla. Pasó sus dedos en ella para escuchar la dulce sinfonía que emitía, pero la halló desafinada para su infortunio.

"Les haré un favor y la afinaré". Rukia comenzó a mover las clavijas mientras movía las cuerdas y trataba de hacerla sonar bien a su oído. Una vez que cumplió su propósito, se dispuso a empezar una pieza.

Respiró hondo y exhaló -Aquí voy.-

Como una experta, apretó los dedos en las cuerdas y dejó salir una melodía inventada con la inspiración del momento. Movía sus manos sin parar y disfrutaba del relajante sonido que dejaba atrás la guitarra en sus manos. Se sintió tentada a tocar algo conocido, pero lo que tocaba en ese momento llamaba más a sus instintos musicales.

Nunca sonreía mientras estaba en el colegio, pero se sentía tan feliz que no pudo reprimir una.

Rukia siguió llenando la habitación con sus melodías personales con la misma sonrisa. Ella amaba realmente la guitarra, y la razón por la que se sentía tan complacida mientras la tenía en sus manos, es porque una vez que la hacía sonar, no pensaba en absolutamente nada más que en lo que estaba haciendo escuchar.

Una última nota concluyó su melodía, que terminó de escucharse cuando detuvo la vibración de las cuerdas con sus manos.

Un suspiro escapó de sus cabales, satisfecha de lo que produjo. El silencio se mantuvo por al menos unos cinco segundos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos aplausos detrás de ella.

Rukia se giró rápidamente, asustada. Debajo de una manta escondida entre los pupitres del fondo de la habitación y unas cuantas cajas, la silueta de una de sus compañeras de clases se mostró a la luz.

"¿Arisawa Tatsuki?" Rukia la observó sorprendida. -¿Qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Estudiante transferida, ¡Eso estuvo estupendo!- decía entre aplausos y aún sin poder memorizar el nombre de la chica con la guitarra. –Estupendo. ¡Completamente estupendo!-

Sin romper el contacto visual con Rukia, Tatsuki se acercó a ella, por algún motivo sin llevar puestos sus zapatos, y la encaró con sus manos en el escritorio frente a ella haciendo a la pobre de Rukia sentirse nerviosa.

-¿porqué no te unes al club de música?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué?-

Tatsuki expresaba emoción con todo su ser, una sonrisa cómplice del sentimiento era a prueba más clara de ello, pues se acomodaba de un extremo a otro en su cara.

* * *

><p>El camino a casa era uno de sus escenarios favoritos, pues podía disfrutar de la vista del río de Karakura antes de llegar a la estación del metro con paz. Aunque, su compañera de clases le estaba arruinando absolutamente el paisaje.<p>

Tatsuki caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella sin hacer ruido, pero siguiéndola. Podía sentir la mirada de la de pelo negro (y largo) en su espalda, por lo que no se podía detener a observar el río.

Cansada del acoso, la Kuchiki se volteó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-¿Porqué no dejas de seguirme?- preguntó con irritación.

Ella le hizo una mueca levantó los hombros como si no le importara. -¿Eh? No estoy siguiéndote. Yo también me voy por este camino.-

La morena no respondió. Tenía que pensar en alguna forma de quitársela de encima antes de tener que compartir el metro con ella y no poder huir de sus preguntas.

-Pero bueno, ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a tocar la guitarra?- Trató ella de seguir el tema, mas Rukia se adelantó y corrió en la dirección por la que habían venido. -¡Hey!

¡Al diablo el metro! Tomaría otro camino y llegaría unos veinte minutos más tarde a casa.

Pero sacudirse a Tatsuki no era así de sencillo, sobre todo porque era una mujer muy atlética y corría como un demonio. La estatura de Rukia tampoco ayudaba mucho en este caso tampoco, así que la alcanzó en un santiamén.

-¡Oh, vamos Kuchiki! Únete al club de música.- insistía (Y había recordado su nombre)

-Ya te dije que solo toco la guitarra por diversión.-

-¿No crees que es un desperdicio de tu talento el solo hacerlo por diversión? Practiquemos juntas y montemos un show espectacular en el festival escolar ¿De acuerdo?-

Guardó silencio. Maldijo la hora en que siguió sus instintos y se acercó al edificio abandonado que resultó ser el refugio del club de música. Si lo que deseaba hacer era alejar a las personas de ella y no llamar la atención, pues no funcionó. Ahora tenía a una compañera molesta pegada a sus talones.

-Siempre fue mi sueño hacer un número musical en el festival, te necesito para poder completarlo, ¿Por favor?-

-Dije que no quiero hacerlo- respondió con un tono de ira- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-No te creo. Si vienes al club, podrás tocar la guitarra cuantas veces tus manos puedan hacerlo. ¿Cómo no quieres hacerlo?-

Ambas detuvieron su camino para mirarse a los ojos. El puente estaba coloreado por el lápiz del atardecer, así que la vista era hermosa, aunque ambas eran ajenas a este detalle.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas unirte?- comenzó a recapacitar Tatsuki. –Si la hay, dímela. Puedo ayudarte.-

Esta vez, a la morena se le estaban acabando las excusas.

-Me voy a estudiar- dictó y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Estudiar?- la miraba incrédula Arisawa. La simple idea la hacía querer vomitar. ¿Quién coños se iba del colegio temprano solo para estudiar? -Diablos, solo sabes decir cosas aburridas. Para pasar tu adolescencia estudiando… ¿Eres bastante aburrida, cierto?-

Ella la ignoró.

-¿Vas a pasar toda tu escuela secundaria estudiando hasta que te gradúes y no harás ningún recuerdo divertido?-

-Sí, lo haré.-

-Vas a graduarte en un año, ¿no crees que es un desperdicio pasar ese año estudiando?-

-No. De hecho desearía que el tiempo se fuera más rápido.-

-¿Entonces que harás cuando quieras tocar la guitarra?-

-Puedo tocarla en casa. Estoy bien por mi cuenta.-

Esta vez la que se estaba enfureciendo era Tatsuki. Había escuchado que a veces las mujeres podían llegar a ser obstinadas, pero ella sobrepasaba el límite de lo que uno puede llegar a serlo.

-T-Tú….- comenzó a decir entre gruñidos, ¿acaso se creía demasiado como para que el club no la mereciera a ella?- Oi, a nosotros nos puede ir muy bien sin ti. ¿Sabes? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas vienen a preguntar si pueden unírsenos? Vas a arrepentirte si no tomas esta oportunidad. ¡¿Lo sabes?!-

Rukia empezó a volverse, hasta que estuvo de medio lado mientras escuchaba a Tatsuki hablar sin sentido.

-¿Puedes decir con honestidad que no te arrepentirás? Si puedes hacerlo, ¡entonces vete! ¡No voy a detenerte más!-

Aprovechando la oportunidad, ella se volvió y empezó a alejarse. –Entonces adiós.-

Desesperada al ver que su última carta bajo la manga no funcionó, Tatsuki corrió hasta interponerse en su camino. -¡Retiro todo lo dicho!- tomó la mano de Rukia con ambas manos, ella la volvió a ver preparada para darle un rechazo total, pero la resolución en los ojos de ella la detuvo. – Por favor Rukia. Te lo estoy rogando.-

Por un momento, esa misma resolución hizo temblar sus adentros, pero su corazón era demasiado frío con los humanos. –No- no le importaba en nada lo que le sucediera.

Lo obstinada que era Rukia hizo que Tatsuki juntara tanto sus cejas que si hubiese sido una muñeca de porcelana entonces su rostro se hubiera quebrado. Rukia retiró su mano de las de ella y se apartó.

-B-Bien… supongo que solo estas desconcertada porque te lo pregunté de repente y todo eso…- murmuraba entre cada temblor de su cuerpo, Rukia solo miraba a la distancia.- Pero discutiremos esto mañana. Piensa en ello mientras duermes ¿de acuerdo?-

Bien, Ahora tendría el mismo dolor de cabeza al día siguiente.

-Me voy ya.- declaró recogiendo sus cosas y girándose para ir en la otra dirección.

Rukia no le respondió, solo se acompañó por el silencio y el sonido de las olas del río detrás de ella, pero la observó partir. Para ser sincera, sí hubiera querido en algún momento de su vida unirse a ese club, pero ahora que no quería tener relación alguna con las personas esa diversión le era imposible.

-Pero…- la escuchó decir detrás de ella, llamando su atención. Rukia se giró para verla.- ¿no puedes por lo menos hablar con una sonrisa?

¿Qué decía?

Tatsuki, como si estuviera probándole un punto, le sonrió abiertamente. Se veía adorable.

-Así. ¡Sonríe!-

Pero Rukia mantuvo su fuerte expresión de hielo hasta el final.

-Cielos, debí haberte pedido algo más realista…- se decía, más para sí misma que para Rukia.- Estas hecha de hielo o algo por el estilo. Como sea, me voy a ir ya, en serio.

Y esta vez, Tatsuki partió sin siquiera mirar atrás ni hacer un comentario. Rukia no entendía la razón, pero no pudo retirar los ojos de la espalda de la chica hasta que no pudo verla más.

Era ese tipo de personas las que la molestaban más, quizás por sus decisiones que no cambiaban y lo alegre que se veía siempre junto con Inoue Orihime. No lo sabía. Pero tampoco la hacían recordar cosas felices, solo la hacían sentir insegura. ¿Cómo podía hacer personas así?

Unos cuantos autos pasaron a su lado, sacudiendo su cabello y sus ropas y devolviéndola a la realidad.

La morena se dio la vuelta, esta vez sola, para seguir su camino, aunque incluso en la soledad no podía volver a disfrutar del paisaje de Karakura ya que las palabras de Tatsuki recorrían sus adentros.

Después de recoger a Mamoru sin ningún incidente de por medio, y llegar a casa para la cena junto con su familia, Rukia sintió esta necesidad de tomar su guitarra y encerrarse en su habitación.

"Practiquemos juntas y montemos un show espectacular en el festival escolar ¿De acuerdo?"

Rukia arrecostó la cabeza contra su pared, la luz de la luna se asomaba por su ventana y rodeaba todo su cuerpo en la cama, en especial las manos sobre la guitarra.

Ni siquiera la oscuridad ni la luz de la luna conseguían sacar las palabras de Tatsuki de su cabeza.

"¿Un show…?" pensaba con los ojos cerrados, imaginándose a sí misma en frente de todo el colegio, junto con Tatsuki e Inoue tocando alguna pieza, mientras su guitarra fluía casi por vida propia melodías hermosas bajos sus dedos.

-Suena divertido…-

* * *

><p>-¿Trajeron todos su equipo de artes?- preguntaba su profesor de artes plásticas, la mañana de ese día escolar- Su trabajo en esta sesión será contado para la nota de este trimestre.-<p>

Rukia miraba hacia su profesor sin comprender. En los minutos que tuvo clases con él el día anterior antes de que su tía llegara para darle su almuerzo no había mencionado nada de traer equipo de artes.

"¿Huh? ¿Cuándo pidió que trajéramos el equipo? No escuché nada de esto…" pensaba mientras miraba a sus compañeras sacar el equipo de sus bolsos. "¿Lo olvidé de nuevo?"

Unas chicas de los asientos delanteros se giraron para verla con malicia, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para ella.

-Mira. Creo que Rukia no trajo su equipo-

-Es porque no se lo dije.- susurró la otra, mientras la miraba burlonamente.

-¿En serio? Jaja-

"Así que es por eso." Pensó la morena sin importarle lo malditas que podían llegar a ser las chicas de su clase.

Siguieron burlándose de ella, hasta que un par de chicas pasaron al lado de ellas empujándolas a propio.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡A un lado!- gritaba una de ellas, de cabello negro y largo y amenazadora.

Ambas se dirigieron al escritorio de Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eran Inoue y Tatsuki.

-Kuchiki Rukia. Hagamos este trabajo juntas.- decía mientras le mostraba la bolsa de arcilla que necesitaban para esa clase.- No creo que hayas traído lo que necesitamos de todos modos.

-Sí, trabajemos juntas Kuchiki-san- replicaba la otra.

Sin tener que analizar mucho el asunto, sabía que ambas se habían acercado a ella con intenciones de convencerla de unirse al club de música. No necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

-No, está bien. Puedo hacerlo sola.-

Tatsuki le dio un manazo en la cabeza ante lo que dijo, sorprendiendo a la enana.

-¿Cómo se supone que trabajarás en ello sin materiales? ¡No seas ridícula!-

Rukia se pasó la mano por la cabeza, tratando de hacer el dolor desaparecer. Diablos, esa chica golpeaba fuerte. Pero debía darle la razón en eso, Rukia no quería perder puntos importantes por esas tonterías, así que la había salvado de alguna manera.

Tatsuki lanzó su bolsa de arcilla de un fuerte golpe en la mesa de Rukia, así que ella saltó del susto.

-¡¿Huh?!-

-De acuerdo, entonces…- la chica juntó unos cuantos pupitres y se acomodó junto con Inoue al frente de Rukia para poder hablarle más claro- Continuemos hablando donde lo dejamos ayer mientras trabajamos ¿ok?-

Rukia no pudo contestarle.

Tatsuki la miró fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, unas cuantas risitas saliendo de sus labios y se alistó para atacar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok esos fueron los dos capítulos :) Espero les hayan gustado<strong>_

_**Los veré luego con más hehe**_

_**No olviden el review**_

_**Se despide, luci-sensei ;D**_


	5. Chapter 6: Eres difícil de soportar

**Y de nuevo, nuevo capítulo! (No me digas XD)**

**Gracias a las chicas y chicos (La verdad no sé si hay varones) que están siguiendo esta historia, a los que han dejado review y se entretienen con todo esto. En verdad amo esta historia.  
>Por algún motivo este capítulo me quedó mas largo de lo que me imaginaba, pero supongo que eso es bueno?<strong>

**No puedo esperar a avanzar lo suficiente como para presentar a cierto personaje que creo a uds les va a gustar. Ni idea de cuanto me falte para llegar a eso.**

**hoy será solo un capítulo, pero si se me meten las ganas de escribir entonces subiré otro esta semana :) Quien sabe... también depende d elos reviews y todo XD  
>Bueno, disfruten!<strong>

**Pd: Esta historia en general esta dedicada a Jess Gates. Gracias por leer!**

**DISCLAIMER: NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO EN SU MANGA BLEACH, LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN EL MANHWA ORANGE MARMALADE, ESTA ES UNA SIMPLE ADAPTACIÓN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Eres difícil de soportar<strong>

Una vez más, puso su cuerpo rígido cuando sintió las miradas de las chicas sobre ella. Sonreían demasiado, ¿de qué? No sucedía nada gracioso, y ella definitivamente no era graciosa. De hecho, la consideraban como una mujer de corazón frío que no le daba chance a los sentimientos a entrar a su pecho.

Aun así, ellas reían. –La escuché, y sonaba como ¡algo fuera de este mundo!- Gritaba la más alta de las tres (Y quizás la menos soportable, en su opinión)

-¿En serio? Yo también quiero escucharla…- Inoue Orihime, quien tenía en las manos su bolsa de arcilla sin abrir, la miraba con ojitos de cachorro, como suplicándole.- ¿Puedes tocar esa pieza de nuevo?

-Vamos al club de música y toquémosla.-

No era la situación ideal para Kuchiki Rukia, pero ella misma se había traído consigo esas consecuencias. ¿La curiosidad mató al gato?

Volvió a concentrarse en su propia parte de arcilla, aunque había sido prestada por Tatsuki y no le quedaba de otra más que utilizarla si quería pasar ese trimestre. No les dedicó ni una sola mirada para poder concentrarse en su trabajo, como ellas mismas deberían estar haciendo. ¿Qué tan importante podía llegar a ser un estúpido club de música para esas chicas?

-No. Necesito recoger a mi hermano cuando salgo del colegio.-

Bueno, no mentía.

-¿De verdad? Que pena….- Decía Inoue con una expresión de decepción.

El resto de la clase las miraba con cautela, como si alrededor de ellas tres; aunque fuese solo propio de la chica más pequeña entre ellas; las rodeara un aire amenazante. Mentiría si dijera que Rukia no estaba cabreada con sus compañeras de clase por no haber mencionado que el equipo de artes se iba a usar esa sesión, y de no ser por eso, no tendría que aguantar a Tatsuki e Inoue. Tal vez. De todas formas, las anteriormente mencionadas eran ajenas a este sentimiento pues estaban enfrascadas en conseguir un nuevo miembro en el club.

-Como sea, lo importante aquí es que si no hubiese estado ayer en el club de música, jamás me habría dado cuenta de esta joya.-

"Ojalá no hubieses estado ahí. De verdad" le pasó por la cabeza a Rukia.

-Para haber escondido algo tan genial como esto, eres muy astuta. ¿No, Rukia?- comentó Tatsuki mientras la observaba con una típica sonrisa suya de reto. Ella no respondió nada. -¡Es obra del destino que nos conociéramos así!-

Inoue sonrió tontamente ante las palabras de su amiga. Para hacer sonar su comentario incluso más creíble decidió levantarse y hacer una pase patética, con una pierna sobre el escritorio y sus dos manos arriba, en señal de ¿Victoria?

-¡Fue el destino! ¡El destino!- la de cuerpo fantástico miró a Tatsuki como si tuviese que hacer algo. Al principio Arisawa no entendía qué era lo que quería, hasta que sus ojos le 'susurraron' que se levantara. Y lo hizo, se levantó para imitar la pose de Inoue como una estúpida. Mostrar carisma, fue como definieron a sus acciones.

-¡El destino!- dijeron al unísono.

"¿Qué rayos les pasa a estas dos?"

Una peli roja que estaba bastante concentrada en su labor las miró con odio. -¿Pueden callarse por favor? Es bastante difícil concentrarse con uds haciendo tanto ruido.-

La peli roja, mejor conocida como Riruka, escondía su trabajo del resto de sus compañeras que llegaban a preguntar curiosas qué clase de proyecto iba a realizar para esa clase, pero parecía estar negándose a cooperar. Una vez más, las miró con odio al ver que Tatsuki seguía hablando fuertemente. La segunda se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que se acercó a su asiento y la miró fijamente.

¿Esperaban una respuesta seria de su parte? Pues no. Tatsuki le sacó la lengua burlonamente acompañado con un bufido, para luego regresar a su asiento. Riruka la maldijo por lo bajo, pero lo dejó concluir ahí.

Tatsuki se acercó un poco más a Rukia, quien estaba demasiado concentrada en su figura de arcilla para siquiera volverla a ver. –Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cambiaste de opinión después de esto cierto? No seas tímida y dime la verdad. Quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?-

Inoue, quien estaba trabajando en una figura de estrella mientras Tatsuki hacía una piedra y Rukia un… cerdito, volvió a tratar de inducirla a entrar a la banda del club. –Sí, hagámoslo juntas Kuchiki-san.-

-Lo dije ayer, no quiero hacerlo.-

-No puede ser. ¿De verdad no tienes interés en esto?-

-Exacto. De hecho quiero dejar de hablar de esto. Lo digo en serio.-

Tatsuki la fulminó con la mirada, tratando de encontrar una mentira o un signo de duda en sus expresiones pero… ¡¿Cuáles expresiones?! Ella ni siquiera te miraba una sola vez al hablar si no era necesario.

-¿No puedes reconsiderarlo?- seguía sin rendirse Inoue ante ella- Puede que nos hayan permitido crear el club finalmente, pero honestamente ninguna de las dos tiene experiencia alguna con instrumentos musicales. ¿De quién podríamos aprender? ¿Cómo conseguiríamos miembros? Tenemos que preocuparnos de muchas cosas…

Mientras hablaba, Inoue no podía evitar mover sus manos tímidamente. No era de las chicas que hablaba bien con extraños, pero daba su mayor intento en algunas ocasiones, incluyendo esta. Además, ella ni siquiera conocía a Rukia, ¿y qué mejor oportunidad para hacer nuevas amistades que esta?

- Me sentí demasiado feliz de saber que había alguien como tú en mi clase ayer, así que por favor Kuchiki-san…-

La petición era proveniente del alma misma de la joven, al menos ese era el sabor que le dejaba en la boca a Kuchiki. Ese sentimiento fue incluso más fuerte que el de la petición de Tatsuki ayer, pero apenas un poco.

-…Lo siento.-

Decepcionada, Inoue volvió a ver a sus manos sin tener nada más que decirle a Rukia. Pero ese no era el caso de Tatsuki. Ella seguía intentándolo, rascando su cabeza para tratar de encontrar una forma de hacer a esa enana entrar al club.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo.- enfrentó Tatsuki a Rukia.- Si es tan difícil para ti unírtenos, ¿Qué tal una prueba?-

-¿Una prueba?- preguntó Rukia con intriga

-Entras y mira por cuenta propia cómo es el club, y entonces _ahí _es cuando decides si te unes o no. ¿Asombroso, no?-

-¡Eres un genio Tatsuki!-

"Es lo mismo que unirse al club…" pensó, pero lo guardó para sí misma.

-Después de eso, prometemos que no te molestaremos más sobre tu decisión.-

Inoue saltó de la emoción ante la increíble propuesta de su amiga, por lo que se alentó a seguir intentando. Tomó la mano de Rukia, dispuesta hasta a rogar. –Así es Kuchiki-san, nosotras nos encargaremos de la limpieza y todo eso. Tú solo enséñanos a tocar y listo. ¿De acuerdo?-

Tatsuki miró a Inoue con sorpresa de pronto. -¿Limpiar?-Inoue le dio un codazo. "Sígueme la corriente" le decía con los ojos.

-¡Muy bien!- se propuso con energía.- Si Kuchiki Rukia se nos une, entonces haré lo que sea.-

Y una vez más, Inoue realizó una pose estúpida de triunfo con ambas manos en el aire y una expresión heroica en el rostro, y esta vez no tuvo que pedirle a Tatsuki que hiciera lo mismo, ella se le unió sin que se lo pidiera.

Eran demasiado energéticas, dulces y divertidas, tanto que por un momento, Rukia casi esbozó una sonrisa. Casi. Y luego recordó que odiaba a los humanos.

-Incluso si hacen todo esto yo…-

-¿De verdad nos vas a rechazar después de que hemos llegado tan lejos como para hacer esto?- la interrumpió Tatsuki con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de mantener los brazos en el aire por tanto tiempo.

Ambas la miraban con decisión, dispuestas a hacer lo que sea porque ella aceptara. Inoue en efecto, estaba a punto de llorar de tanto suplicar. ¡Oh, al carajo todo! Sería una sola vez. ¡Solo una!

-De acuerdo.- dijo sin verlas a la cara, pero sabía que estaban sorprendidas.- Iré… por ahora.

Tatsuki saltó a su lado sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada al frente de ella.- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Entonces aceptas?!-

-Sí. Pero prométanme que no me molestaran si decido irme.-

-¡Sin problema!-

Tatsuki se hizo hacia atrás para volver a sentarse en su asiento, lo que imitó su amiga de cuerpo voluptuoso.

-¡Bien! Reclutamiento de Kuchiki Rukia exitoso.-

-SI Kuchiki-san está ahí, no creo que hayan problemas para conseguir que entren chicos.- comentaba Inoue.

"¿Chicos?"

Las dos chicas chocaron sus manos con alegría. Temblaban de la emoción, o al menos eso era lo que decían. Volvieron a su trabajo con la arcilla para terminar de armar su proyecto, pero no dejaron de hablar de lo que harían en el club, y el tema de hacer banderines y promocionar el club era bastante frecuente.

Ahora era la morena la que estaba asombrada con lo felices que pudieron hacerse con solo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte. No paraban de sonreír ni gritar, lo cual le pareció adorable a Rukia. Extraño.

Era bastante ruido, o suficiente para molestar de nuevo a Riruka, aunque no se molestó en callarlas de nuevo por estar sumamente concentrada en su propia escultura con arcilla.

Era una obra de arte, a decir verdad. No se podía esperar nada menos de la niña rica que se dedicaba a hacer manualidades como aquella de niña, solo que no tenía clara la imagen del príncipe azul que la sostenía en brazos.

Así es. Riruka estaba creando la figura de un chico alzándola en sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello en un vestido de princesa. El chico era por supuesto Kurosaki Ichigo, y ella era la princesa. Lo único inusual que tenía su obra era la muy poco común sonrisa que emitía Ichigo en la figura.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo el profesor para no callar a esas dos?- dijo de repente.

Cuando levantó la mirada para buscar al profesor, lo único que se encontró fue al mismo viejo en el escritorio dormido, como lo esperaba. Pero bueno, que le importaba.

-No pueden entender lo delicado que es hacer una obra como esta…- susurró mientras le hacía unos cuantos detalles más con la cuchilla.

Y así de ruidosa, la clase de artes acabó.

* * *

><p>-De acuerdo, voy a empezar así que presta atención.- decía un muchacho de cabello marrón en el campus, oculto con otro chico entre los arbustos.<p>

-De acuerdo.- acordó el otro, con cabello naranja.

El de cabello marrón, que tenía una cámara colgada al cuello, sacó de su mochila un retrato de una chica con cabello negro. Se lo mostró al chico con completa seriedad mientras una serie de datos corrían sin cesar de sus labios.

"Nombre: Kuchiki Rukia  
>Edad: 18<br>Sexo: Femenino"

-Ya sé todo eso. No es esto lo que te estoy preguntando, Keigo.-

El aludido rebuscó entre sus cosas en la mochila de nuevo, hasta que encontró una tableta y empezó a mostrarle unas fotos.

En la primera, Rukia caminaba por el campus cargando unos cuantos libros. –No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se cambió de colegio, y entre los chicos, la llaman "la princesa de hielo".-

Keigo cambió de nuevo la fotografía, esta vez, era un acercamiento al rostro de la morena mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Princesa de hielo?- preguntaba Ichigo sin entender.

-Es linda, pero no habla mucho y no hay ningún cambio en sus expresiones. Por eso es que la llamaron así.- explicaba cual profesional en el tema (aunque sí lo era)- por eso mismo no tiene amigos y siempre está sola. Si fuese más amigable tendría a todos a sus pies… Es una lástima.-

Para mostrar mejor su punto, Keigo pasó unas cuantas fotos de la Kuchiki mientras almorzaba sola y en ninguna de ellas tenía compañía. Mientras pasaba las fotos, se detuvo en una de ellas que había sido tomada obviamente en el baño de chicas mientras se cambiaban, pues Rukia estaba en ropa interior, aunque dándole la espalda a la cámara.

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- preguntó Ichigo extrañamente avergonzado.

-¡Ah! Eso es algo que tenía escondido… voy a cambiar la foto…- Keigo tomó su tableta y cambió la fotografía avergonzado de que su amigo descubriera su pequeño tesoro. Menudo maniático acosador que era. Aclaró su garganta y siguió el tema. –Ummm bueno, ha habido varios chicos que se le declararon, y cuando digo varios hablo de docenas, pero ella los rechaza a todos de forma fría.

Cuando le mostró la siguiente fotografía, pudo ver una secuencia de imágenes de chicos con flores, cartas, un gran sonrojo en la cara o cualquier tipo de regalo en frente de ella mientras Rukia los miraba sin expresión. No entendía cómo funcionaba esto, pero con solo ver la fotografía se pudo imaginar las palabras que todos esos chicos usaron e incluso la respuesta que recibieron.

-Tal vez el hecho de que rechace a todos es parte de su encanto, porque nos pone más ansiosos-

-Bueno, ella es linda pero no es mi tipo así que no lo entiendo…- decía el de cabello naranja incómodamente.- ¿Cómo conseguiste siquiera esta foto?-

Ichigo le señaló una de las fotografías en la galería de imágenes de su mano, en donde la enana de cabello negro y corto estaba almorzando, de nuevo sola, mientras en la entrada del salón al menos unos siete chicos las observaban a lo lejos. Los reconoció como los valientes soldados que se atrevieron a confesársele en las fotografías anteriores, y era algo realmente aterrador. ¿Qué hacían los siete ahí a la distancia como depredadores esperando a su presa?

-No lo sé. De todos modos, esa es toda la información que tengo de ella.-

-No era lo que tenía en mente. Quería saber si la forma en que muestra afecto es extravagante, o si tiene un fetiche por los cuellos, o si tiene alguien que le g-guste…-

-¡¿Un fetiche por los cuellos?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de una chica tan linda como Kuchiki-san? Bastardo.-

Ichigo pensó en si revelar la pequeña escena en el metro, pero decidió que sería un dolor de cabeza convencer a su amigo de que eso en realidad sucedió.

-¿Entonces tomar fotografías secretas es algo que se debe hacer a una chica? ¿Eres un pervertido o qué?-

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso Sr. Misógino?- reclamó echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se burlaba del otro- No entiendes lo artístico que es capturar los momentos más hermosos de una chica.

-Eso es posiblemente lo más horrible que he oído.-

Ichigo comenzó a aburrirse de la conversación en sí, no es que no le interesaran esos pequeños detalles de Rukia, pero eso pudo haberlo conseguido en cualquier parte de gratis y sin necesidad de pagar cinco dólares a un inepto.

-Y me pregunto por qué Kurosaki Ichigo, el hombre que odia a todas las mujeres, de repente le tomó el gusto a una chica como ella.- Keigo le miraba como si entendiera perfectamente la situación, con un sonrojo y una risita.

Él dejó caer su cabeza en la mano, sentado como un indio con sus codos en las rodillas.

-No es nada en realidad, solo me preguntaba que tipo de chica era ella-

-¿Pero por qué estás tan curioso? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿De una chica como ella?- resopló con ironía.

Keigo solo utilizó esa oportunidad para burlarse más alto y con más gracia. –A juzgar por tu expresión, solo pretendes no saber de que es6toy hablando.-

-Piensa lo que quieras. No me va a molestar.-

Para sorpresa de Ichigo, Keigo dejó de reírse. Y sí, era realmente extraño que en un una oportunidad tan única como aquella él no estuviese molestándolo sin parar. En cambio se acercó más a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Pero eso realmente me quita un peso de encima.-

El de cabello naranja lo miró confundido.

Keigo se le acercó con seriedad en los ojos-Honestamente, pensé que estabas enamorado de mí todo este tiempo.-

Ichigo tomó el cabello del tipo y lo jaló hasta que se puso a llorar, y aún después de eso lo siguió jalando. En realidad no estaba sorprendido de lo que decía, puesto a que Keigo era simplemente así.

El mencionado se levantó al suene de la campana, pero no recogió su tableta. Ichigo la tomó y se la iba a pasar pero él no la tomó.

-La dejaré ahí para que veas lo que necesites de ella y después me la regresas. Considéralo un servicio especial.- decía mientras hacía el símbolo de "paz" con sus dedos.

-No la necesito…- pero Keigo lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

Una vez solo, decidió arrecostarse en el pasto y saltarse unas clases de educación sexual en las que nunca pasaban asistencia y además nadie prestaba verdadera atención.

Miraba hacia el cielo relajado, y hubiera sido mejor si su cabeza hubiese estado vacía y fresca, perfecta para tomarse una siesta pero ese no era el caso. (Así no sería divertido)

De nuevo el rostro de Rukia pasaba por su cabeza, el abrazo random que le dio en el pasillo, el chupetón que aún tenía en su cuello… era extraño pero ya no estaba molesto por eso.

"Princesa de hielo y… psicópata." pensaba con la imagen de ella repitiendo esa acciones una y otra vez. "Mientras más sabes de ella más misteriosa es. Qué demonios, en verdad…"

"Deja de pensar en ella. No hay nada más que pueda ver aquí…"

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto…<em>

_Keigo se regocijaba en su propio talento al tomar fotografías. ¡Era fantástico! Una cámara nueva que valía cada centavo gastado en ella. _

_Dio un acercamiento más con su cámara al vestidor de chicas y exitosamente atrapó una pequeña vista de unas bragas rosas. Oh, como amaba su nueva cámara._

_Un par de chicas bastante hermosas pasaban cerca de él, por lo que decidió volver a probar sus talentos en la fotografía. Se escondió entre los árboles y estripó el botón del cielo._

_-¿Escuchaste algo?- de repente mencionó una al escuchar un 'Click' a la distancia. _

_-Me parece que sí…- _

_Pero no pudieron ver entre las sombras al pervertido oculto que apuntaba a ángulos entre sus enaguas. Ambas se voltearon a seguir con sus caminos, le dieron la espalda por lo que Keigo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó más a ellas._

_Un paso en falso bastó para lanzarlo al suelo, con la cámara en manos y ambas chicas viéndolo de frente. Bastó con ver las fotos de sus bragas en la cámara para mandar a Keigo a la enfermería sin dientes._

_Fin̴̴ ̴_

* * *

><p>En algún punto de su momento de relajamiento, acabó con la tableta de Keigo en sus manos de nuevo a pesar de haber dicho que no la iba a necesitar. Habían varias fotos de ella, cada una igual de hermosa que la anterior, o quizás más.<p>

Había varias de ella escuchando música en la colina del campus, ía imaginar cómo se veía en medio del silencio, con solo su música de compañía. Encontró otra mientras cocinaba, con un delantal puesto y probando su comida sin entender el sabor (o al menos eso daba a entender su cara) y otras de ella simplemente caminando con su aire de superioridad que estaba seguro, ella no sabía que lo poseía.

-Te ves absolutamente normal en estas fotos…- se dijo a sí mismo.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo cosas tan extrañas entonces?-

"Por qué es que yo…"

"¿Huh?" detuvo todo pensamiento de cruzar su cabeza y cayó en seco en ese mismo instante. Había regresado a la fotografía tomada en el baño de chicas, donde ella estaba de espaldas. Se estaba poniendo la camisa del uniforme de educación física, pero podía verle un lazo del sujetador, y no tenía el short, así que sus bragas blancas estaban totalmente expuestas.

Algo en esa foto hizo al corazón de Ichigo brincar en su pecho. Era extraño, era un sentimiento innecesario, pero lo puso nervioso.

Resoplando, (Y convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no iba a lamentarlo luego) borró la fotografía. Ni él ni Keigo, en especial Keigo, necesitaban esa vista de Rukia.

Y justo como si la hubiese llamado en sueños, ella pasó a su lado en los arbustos. Caminaba viendo su reproductor de música, con sus audífonos puestos y la misma seriedad de siempre. Ella no le dedicó una sola mirada, ni se enteró de su presencia pero… él no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima.

Su pecho se movía sin cesar en cuanto la vio, y cuando ella estuvo un poco más lejos él no pudo evitar levantarse y volver a ver a su dirección.

"¿Por qué no puedo… odiar a una chica tan extraña como tú?"

* * *

><p>Rukia no conocía lugar más relajante que la colina del campus. Pocas personas iban ahí y era verdaderamente silencioso. Podría disfrutar de su música y de la naturaleza sin ser interrumpida. O eso creía.<p>

"Son muy divertidas. Aunque no entiendo cómo pueden formar un club de música sin saber tocar ningún instrumento" Pensó. La imagen de Tatsuki e Inoue haciendo poses extrañas pasó por su cabeza, y de nuevo, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

Relajándose, cerró sus ojos y se arrecostó al árbol detrás de ella. "Solo debo elegir el momento adecuado y decirles que no entraré" murmuró antes de tratar de echarse una siesta.

Una dulce fragancia la invadió de pronto, haciendo que su garganta comenzara a arder de nuevo. Al menos ya había almorzado ese día.

"Esa fragancia de nuevo" pensó. El aroma se hizo cada vez más fuerte, quizás se estaban acercando. La morena se tapó la nariz y abrió la boca para respirar, para evitar cualquier tentación. "Es realmente molesta, este lugar debe estar lleno de personas con ese tipo de sangre"

Al estar escuchando música, no pudo darse cuenta de que esa persona estaba de pie delante suyo, observándola.

"Apúrate y vete" suplicaba mentalmente.

Fuera quien fuese esa persona, le quitó sus audífonos, sorprendiéndola.

-Oi…- abrió los ojos- ¿Ahora si puedes escucharme?-

Era el chico de antes, de cabello naranja con un aroma exquisito en su sangre.

-Te estaba llamando antes, ¿No podías escucharme?- preguntaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a este chico?" pensaba ella. No había entendido qué quería el otro día y no entendía qué quería ese día tampoco.

-Aún tenemos cuentas pendientes. Tú y yo…- empezó a decir, pero se detuvo y dejó una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. –No. Nosotros.

La brisa sacudía su cabello y dejaba su aroma escapar, Rukia no podía soportar ese aroma. Era hipnotizante. Volvió a tapar su nariz con una de sus manos y lo miró molesta.

Lo que quisiera decir, que lo dijera rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>No olviden su review! Gracias por leer :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 7: Malentendido

**Hola de nuevo! ha pasado tiempo, me parece XD  
>No he tenido muchas ganas de escribir ultimamente, a pesar de que debería. Maldigo esa parte de las vacaciones<strong>

**De neuvo, agradezco sus reviews y a los que siguen esta historia. Son apreciados :D **

**Creo que no tengo mucho que agregar hoy, solo que este capítulo es más corto que los otros. (Cuestión del manhwa originl, ya saben)  
>Y les aviso desde hoy, me estoy mudando así que la otra semana será algo ocupada, por lo que no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir o quizás me retrase. En caso de que eso suceda, les daré doble capítulo o tal vez triple... como siempre, depende.<br>**

**Esta adaptación esta completamente dedicada a mi amiga Jess Gates. La he metido al ichiruki y ha comenzado a escribir sobre ellos, por si desean entrar a su cuenta en fanfic (bajo el mismo nombre) y leer sus one shots o/y su nuevo proyecto: Invisible.  
>A mi me ha encantado. No lo estoy diciendo por darle puntos al ser mi amiga, lo digo de verdad. ME ENCANTÓ. Y está recién comenzado :3<strong>

**Oh! Y talvez publique un especial de navidad, que no fue escrito en el manhwa, lo estoy pensando...**

**DISCLAIMER: NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC ME PERTENECEN. LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO EN SU MANGA BLEACH, LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN EL MANHWA ORANGE MARMALADE, ESTA ES UNA SIMPLE ADAPTACIÓN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Malentendido<strong>

Por suerte el viento comenzó a soplar en dirección contraria a ella sin atraer el dulce aroma frente a ella más cerca, aunque no era de mucha ayuda de todos modos si el bocadillo estaba de pie delante de ti acortando las distancias. No apartó la mano de su nariz, pero no podía dejarla ahí cada vez que se enfrentara a personas como él.

"¿Debería resistirme?" pensaba. "Si me acostumbro al olor quizás acabe bien". Rukia apartó al mano de su nariz e intentó no concentrarse en el olor, para así no encontrarlo tan dulce a como era. Relajó sus tensos músculos, guardó su reproductor de música en un bolsillo y se incorporó lentamente.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.-comentaba con calma.- ¿Por qué habría yo de…?-

Antes de poder acabar su pregunta retórica, el de cabello naranja puso su mano sobre ella y la devolvió al suelo del que se acababa de levantar.

-¿Ah?- confundida- ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?-

-Quédate donde estás. Tengo que preguntarte algo.-

El chico se agachó para estar apoyado sobre sus tobillos a su altura, la morena no protestó pues estaba, en efecto, indagando sobre lo que él quisiese preguntar. Él expresaba ahora algo de incomodidad, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir a su lado hasta que ella lo escuchase. Explicativo, se señaló a sí mismo.

-¿Ves este rostro demacrado?- preguntó. Rukia miró su rostro peculiarmente atractivo, notando que bajo sus ojos color miel habían ojeras casi indetectables. _Casi._- ¿Sabes quién es la persona responsable de esto?-

Rukia inclinó un poco su cabeza, expresando el no comprender a lo que se refería. Él suspiró.

-Fuiste tú.- concluyó.- Porque pensé en ti toda la noche y no pude dormir.-

_Oh. _Entonces se trataba de eso. Le habría encantado tener algo que replicar que pudiera acabar con esa conversación, pero no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Un aterrador silencio los rodeó por unos minutos, hasta que la chica cuestionada se hartó de él.

-¿Cómo es eso mi culpa?-

-Porque es muy difícil no pensar en ti.- declaró.

_Oh. _De nuevo, atacando por sorpresa. Ahora entendía bien a lo que se refería su tía con 'chicos que no frenan su lengua y van directo al grano, sin avergonzarse de sus palabras'. Él definitivamente era uno de esos.

-Es extraño.- prosiguió él.- Simplemente no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué soy así, por qué pienso lo que sucedió entre nosotros, por qué sigo pensando en ella?- señaló una y otra de sus preguntas personales (que ella no necesitaba saber) con sus dedos, contando cada una de ellas hasta llegar a once en total.

"¿De qué está hablando?" pensó ella ahora interesada en lo poco común que era ese muchacho.

Causaba algo de gracia, pero no la suficiente para hacerla sonreír. Todavía.

-Y luego llegué a una conclusión.- dictó al finalizar su cuenta.- Estaba loco… temporalmente. Esto es lo que pasa cuando estás enamorado, pero no tiene sentido. No hay modo de que me haya enamorado de una chica bizarra como tú.-

Lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz algo lleno de orgullo, pero no llegó a molestarle el comentario a Rukia, más bien era una especie de presentación de comedia, de esas que veía en la tarde para distraerse. Había mucha ironía en la voz del chico, como si estuviese tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

Le echó una ojeada a Rukia, quien se puso de nuevo tensa por motivos desconocidos, nerviosa. –Eres guapa.- le dijo el chico, un zumbido resonó en los oídos de ella al escucharlo- ¿Por qué eliges hacer cosas extrañas si tienes ese físico?-

Rukia podía ser la princesa de hielo, o lo que sea, pero seguía siendo una chica y eso no evitaba que las palabras de los otros la afectaran. Y el cumplido recién hecho la afectaba como a cualquier persona: sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, pero no de ira sino de vergüenza. No es que no hubiese sido alagada de ese modo antes, pero jamás se lo habían dicho tan de frente y con una expresión tan seria como la de él.

Pero todos esos pensamientos de pena desaparecieron cuando perdió su concentración y el olor volvió a colarse en sus fosas nasales.

"Se ve delicioso." pensaba ella. "¿Cómo sabría su sangre? ¿La textura de su cuello?". Las preguntas taboo había regresado, junto con su intento de alejarlas. Era verdadero el hecho de que se estaba comenzando a volver loca por ese aroma, y no le agradaba perder el control de su cuerpo. De nuevo tapó su nariz con una mano y volteó la cara para romper el contacto visual con el chico.

Y de nuevo para su sorpresa, él tomó la mano que retenía su nariz y la alejó de su rostro.

-¿Lo ves? Estás actuando extraño de nuevo.- sostuvo su mano fuertemente lejos de su cara.- No hagas cosas raras como esta.-

¿Pero quién era él para decirle qué hacer? Nadie. Y por ello, tapó su nariz con su mano libre, dejando al chico pasmado más no en derrota, pues con su otra mano volvió a apartarle la mano de ella de su cara, y por supuesto, ella volvió a tapar su nariz con la otra.

Estuvieron repitiendo el ciclo como idiotas, sin darle paso a la rendición. Uno que otro profesor que pasaba por ahí los miraba extrañado, pues parecía un juego de manos que había acabado en una guerra por ver quién ganaba, aunque más o menos eso estaba sucediendo. Rukia tapaba su nariz, Ichigo apartaba su mano, la mano libre volvía a la cara, él volvía a apartarla, ella la regresaba… en algún punto de la secuencia acabaron tratando de apartar las manos del otro.

El pequeño juego era incluso agotador, razón por la que alguno debía ceder o derrotar al otro pronto. Ichigo frenó a la morena al sostener sus manos juntas con las suyas. El resto fue cuestión de diferencia entre sus fuerzas, pues ella no pudo soltarse de su agarre.

Ichigo no disminuyó su fuerza, pero necesitaba un respiro ya que había gastado algo de energía en atrapar las escurridizas pero suaves manos de la morena.

Inhaló un poco de aire antes de elevarse un poco del suelo para observarla mejor. –Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?-

Ok, qué demonios. Ya estaba cansada de ese juego de adivina que fue lo que me hiciste y responde preguntas sin sentido sobre cosas que nos has hecho. Aunque al menos esa vez tenía una pequeña idea de su crimen.

-¿Te gusto?- preguntó de nuevo golpeándola por lo bajo. (Metafóricamente, por supuesto)

-¿Qué?-

-Te estoy preguntando si te gusto.-

Y pensaba que el ego de ese cabello de zanahoria no podía sorprenderla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

El chico prosiguió con su loca teoría. –Si hiciste lo que hiciste porque estás de pies a cabeza por mí, podría verte como una persona normal. Incluso podría verte avergonzada y mintiendo sobre no saber quién era antes.- Ichigo tomó las manos de Rukia y las acercó a su pecho, lo cual consiguió acercarla más a él. –Responde. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

El ligero control sobre su cuerpo parecía ceder, momento oportuno para agachar la cabeza y volver a concentrarse en mantener el control. Su respiración se agitaba y sus sentidos podían desprenderse. Algo tan único como aquella fragancia se encontraba una vez cada luna nueva, pero eso no excusaba que dejara todo lo que había luchado por mantener en secreto por ello. Calmó su mente y esperó el momento adecuado para hablar, el cual no tardó en venir.

-Suéltame.- susurró, algo bajo como para ser escuchada.

-¿Huh?-

Ella no lo miraba directamente, pero movió las manos atrapadas bajo las de él. –Suelta mis manos primero.-

Ichigo la miró dudoso, pero obedeció. Cuando sus manos se deslizaron lejos de repente sintió frías la suyas. Esperó pacientemente a que ella comenzara a hablar, pues parecía querer aclararlo todo.

Pero entonces, ella se echó hacia atrás. –Espera.- unos, dos, y más pasos atrás.

-¿Y ahora que estás haciendo?- preguntó, y justo cuando pensaba ir a por ella en caso de que quisiese escapar ella se detuvo y tomó aire.

La chica levantó sus manos y le hizo seña de que se detuviera. –Ok. Puedes hablar desde esa distancia.-

Estaba a dos metros y medio de distancia. ¡Dos metros y medio! Y esperaba tener una conversación con él desde ahí. Imposible. ¿Qué tanto podría llegar a sorprenderlo?

Pero bueno, eso solo logró enojarlo más, por lo que el peli naranja fue a pisadas fuertes donde ella. –Eres más extraña de lo que creí.- unas cuantas palabras lo detuvieron a medio camino.

-Estás malentendiendo algo.- comentó ella con voz profunda. –Te dije que lo sentía. Lo que hice fue un mero error.-

Una selección de palabras peculiar. _¿Error? _Eso solo lo dejaba con incluso más preguntas y más confundido de lo que debería estar con una respuesta.

-¿Un error?- trató de hacer sonar las palabras con ironía.

-Así es. No fue porque estuviese interesada o enamorada de ti ni nada de eso.-

No había un trazo de mentira en sus labios ni en su mirada.

-¿Dices la verdad?-  
>-Sí.-<p>

El muchacho se acercó a ella todavía sin estar del todo convencido, por lo que Rukia se alejó más de él.

-¿También dices que lo que hiciste en el subterráneo fue un error?- ahora se escuchaba amenazante.

La expresión de la chica debió de advertirle que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, por lo que continúo con su batalla.

-¿En serio no lo recuerdas? ¿O solo eres una actriz brillante?-

Muy bien, ya era bastante molesto tener a ese chico molestándola por todos lados con su tentador aroma, y ahora debía arruinar su humor más de la cuenta con insultos. Creerle debía ser difícil, y ella misma no comprendía que hacía al chico insistir tanto en ese tema y mencionar algo del subterráneo tantas veces.

-De cualquier forma, solo pareces una chica que le gusta hacer actividades extrañas.- Rukia no le habló de vuelta. En serio, ¿qué demonios esperaba que le contestara? ¿Qué quería de ella? - ¿Quién eres tú para hacerme sentir tan confundido?-

-¿Por qué estoy actuando de esta forma por una psicópata como tú? ¡Es frustrante!- al parecer al de cabello rebelde le encantaba hacer preguntas retóricas y a la vez alimentar su ego, como si sentir emociones comunes como aquella sobre ella fueran una ofensa a su ser- Explícame esto de forma en que… ¡En que pueda entenderlo e irme!-

El plan de mantenerse en silencio y dejarlo frustrado falló cuando la hizo enojar. -¿Quién te pidió que lo entendieras?- Ichigo se asombró ante el contrataque- Nunca te pedí que lo entendieras. Ni siquiera sé por qué debería llegar a estos extremos solo para hacerte entender, no tengo intención de verme bien ante ti así que piensa lo que quieras de esto.-

La normalmente calmada e inocente (pero fría) Rukia de repente se vio aterradora. La molesta forma en la que le contestaba tan amenazante y con aura de asesina a su alrededor. Jamás se le había visto perder la compostura, pero en el caso de que un chico atractivo y molesto te persiga en busca de que le complazcas como él lo desee (en este caso, respuestas que le agraden) es necesario mostrar el peligro de meterse con un Kuchiki. Y claro, él lo notaba pues dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tampoco estoy feliz de estar metiéndome contigo, así que si solo pudieras aceptar que fue un error e ignorar este accidente todo esto acaba.- La morena se comenzó a alejar de él en sintonía con su orgullo- Me largo. Y espero que no actúes como si me conocieras de ahora en adelante.-

Rukia se volvió a colocar sus audífonos, a pesar de haberse alejado caminando con orgullo e ira, había una pizca de elegancia en su andar. ¿Cómo lo lograba? No estoy muy segura, pero era una pintoresca característica de los Kuchiki: la inusual forma de andar con aire de importancia.

"¿De qué se trataba todo eso? sé que fue mi culpa, pero llamarme psicópata y todo lo demás es demasiado." Recurría su mente. "Es un idiota"

Ichigo estaba casi tan molesto como ella con la situación. Un ruidoso 'Tzk' apareció quejándose por él de sus cabales. Él era la víctima de la situación, a él le habían dejado un trauma emocional y aun así _ella_ le pedía que ignorara todo, casi como si estuviere diciendo que era a _él _a quien le gustaba ella. No es como si él quería pensar en todo eso, y eso era lo que lo enfurecía más de todo eso. Se volteó a paso rápido en la otra dirección mientras se había convencido de lo mal que ella estaba de la cabeza, ¡estaba loca!

El camino de Rukia de vuelta a su salón pasó igual de tranquilo y silencioso a como estaba antes del incidente con el idiota, solo que ahora pensaba en la conversación, con un pequeño enigma que no comprendía.

¿A qué se refería con eso del subterráneo? No había dejado de mencionar eso desde la primera vez que lo encontró y señaló una extraña marca roja, suponía una picadura de mosquito, en su cuello. Y no recordaba haberlo visto en el metro, no olvidaría un rostro como….

Un momento. Un momento… ¡UN MOMENTO!

Su cabeza de repente hizo un 'click'. Pudo escucharlo. Pudo sentirlo. Pudo _recordarlo. _Un chico que la miraba asustado y extrañado, un chico que no encontraba palabras para definir lo que estaba sucediendo en ese entonces, un chico que se levantó de su asiento para verla salir del tren y seguirla con la mirada. Un chico al cual… había tratado de morder deseosa de su sangre. Poco recuerdo tenía de él: un par de ojos de color miel que no se apartaban de ella y por supuesto, un aroma delicioso.

Rukia volteó su cabeza para ver a la distancia la silueta del chico que refunfuñaba al caminar, el shock de la repentina memoria se saboreaba en el aire.

"El chico de aquel entonces fue él…" comprendió, finalmente.

La silueta giró hacia el otro lado de un edificio, dejando a Rukia sola con sus pensamientos y ahora… culpa.

Cuando Ichigo giró por el edificio de los de primer año, no había anda a su alrededor que pudiera penetrar su mundo de pensamientos. Ni siquiera la peli roja Riruka Dokugamine, ni sus deseos de llamar su atención.

En cuanto visualizó al peli naranja, la chica no pensó dos veces para atacar con sus encantos.

-Auch, mi cabeza…- con una mano en su frente para hacerlo más creíble, a la vez que tambaleaba su cuerpo- Estoy mareada.

Ella bloqueó su camino, por lo que el chico no tuvo más remedio que detenerse por un momento y mirar desinteresadamente el show que ella hacía. Un '¡Oh no!' escapó de los labios de la chica antes de "caer" al suelo y "desmayarse". Y como todo buen caballero, Ichigo se acercó a la chica y….

Se hizo a un lado para seguir caminando como si nada, sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás… sin darle la menor importancia. Y claro, eso es humillante.

Riruka se puso de rodillas con enojo y desaliento, pero sin rendirse. –Tu… ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!-.

* * *

><p>Cuando las clases acabaron ese día y el silencio era todo lo que estaba frente a Rukia; sin alguna chica que la quisiese convencer de unirse a un club de música o un chico que le exigiese una disculpa o confesión de amor; un extraño sentimiento de incomodidad invadió su cuerpo. No se sentía en calma y no podía disfrutar el paisaje tampoco.<p>

Y era un hermoso atardecer, uno tan naranja que te hacía suspirar. Demasiado _naranja. _

Discordantes pensamientos la llenaban es tarde. "No fueron varios chicos con un aroma dulce. Fue solo él. Era solo él." En el metro, en el pasillo, en el campus… su mirada color miel. "Su sangre… huele muy dulce"

Color naranja llamó su atención de nuevo, solo que no se trataba del atardecer, sino del chico mismo de todas esas situaciones. Bajaba las escaleras, y se dirigía hacia ella. No estaba consciente de ello, caminaba mientras veía la pantalla de su celular.

"_No olvidaste que te verás este fin de semana con tu madre, ¿cierto?" _Era el mensaje de su pantalla, el cual aclaro, no llegó a leer Rukia. Ichigo guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo sin molestarse en responder al remitente. No tardó en notarla en su camino.

Por un segundo, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro, sin pronunciar una palabra. Y luego el segundo pasó. Ambos volvieron a caminar. "Es mejor de esta forma. Si ignoro a este tipo, entonces no tendré mayores problemas" Pasaba en la cabeza de ella.

"Estoy curiosa por como sabe su sangre..." Ambos dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro, él para acomodar auriculares en sus oídos y ella para acomodar su cabello detrás de una oreja. "pero es mejor que olvide todo esto".

Sin dedicarse una segunda mirada, ambos cruzaron sus caminos uno al lado de otro y siguieron su dirección.

No querían saber más el uno del otro. Querían olvidar.

Pero sabes, el destino es cruel.


	7. Chapter 8 and 9

**Señor, jamás había tenido tantas ganas de escribir en mi vida. Primero que nada, mis disculpas por estas dos semanas sin publicar. Ya tenía hechos los capítulos pero no tenía internet por esto de la mudanza y pensaba subir tres de un solo pero entonces desapareció mi inspiracion y solo subiré dos. Mejor que nada no?**

**segundo, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO XD**

**espero que les agraden los capítulos queridos lectores :D  
>No olviden dejar review.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES SIGUIENTES ME PERTENECEN. LA HISTORIA ES PARTE DEL MANHWA COREANO ORANGE MARMALADE MIENTRAS LOS PERSONAJES SON DEL MANGAKA TITE KUBO DE SU OBRA BLEACH. ESTA ES UNA MERA ADAPTACIÓN. PUEDEN HABER CAMBIOS O CAPÍTULOS EXTRAS A LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL Y OOC.**

**dedicado a jess gates :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Sácame de aquí.<strong>

Tranquilidad, silencio, relajamiento de un sábado. Demasiado oportuno para los Kuchiki esa mañana quienes habían finalmente llegado a su tan esperado fin de semana después de una semana laboral, colegial, de kínder y de búsqueda de empleo. Era soleado pero no te sofocaba, y estaba cálido, un poco frío pero cálido, a pesar de que las épocas de nieve se acercaban.

En la sala de la pequeña morada de los Kuchiki, se encontraban los cabeza de hogar arrecostados en el sofá. Si me preguntaran lo que hacían en ese momento, solo podría responder con esto: Nada. Simplemente estaban en el sofá, acurrucados el uno contra el otro disfrutando del silencio. Incluso un hombre tan orgulloso como Byakuya Kuchiki necesita de vez en cuando del pacífico ambiente hogareño que le proporcionaba su familia, con algo de caricias al lado de su esposa, claro. Y a la vez de un enano niño dormido en sus brazos encariñado de su padre.

-Finalmente es sábado- comentó su esposa- ¿Salimos con los niños a alguna parte?-

-Es otoño y está comenzando a enfriar el clima- murmuró Byakuya- No creo que sea un problema para Rukia, pero Mamoru podría resfriarse. Considero una mejor opción descansar en casa, incluso si es fin de semana.

-Supongo que sí, los vampiros son menos resistentes al frío cuando son jóvenes.-

Hisana pasó una mano delicadamente sobre el cabello de su marido, suave y sedoso. ¿Cómo lo mantenía incluso mejor cuidado que el de ella? Era sorprendente.

-¿Y si cenamos entre la familia?- propuso ella, pensando en invitar a su hermana que no vivía muy lejos del lugar. Una sonrisa aprobatoria de parte del mayor de los hombres fue suficiente para propiciarle una motivación en la cocina a Hisana, quien no tardó en levantarse y correr a llamar a su hermana.

El hijo menor se levantó ante la emoción de su madre, desperezándose de una manera relajada, estirando sus bracitos y bostezando abiertamente. No fue sino hasta que divisó a su víctima en el suelo que se mantuvo relativamente calmado.

Un pequeño escarabajo, un pobre e inocente escarabajo, caminaba a través del suelo a paso lento, hasta que Mamoru decidió correr atropelladamente hacia él. El pobre niño había desarrollado un gusto por molestar escarabajos y perseguirlos en donde fuese que los encontrara, y si lo dejabas solo con ellos, se los metía a la boca. Asqueroso, lo sé.

Byakuya echó un vistazo a su hogar en busca de su princesa, pero no consiguió ni un trazo de su vista. -¿Dónde está Rukia?-

-Está en el colegio.- respondió Hisana desde la cocina.

-¿Qué hace en el colegio en un fin de semana?-

Para sorpresa de su marido, la mujer que normalmente sonreía inocentemente frente a su familia de pronto mostró una sonrisa diferente, una de malicia y de traición. Sus ojos lo revelaban todo, alguna maldad debió de haber cometido.

-Escucha esto cariño- propuso, el aludido dudó en si acercarse a ella o no, pero decidió acercarse.- Le dije que estaba tarde para el colegio esta mañana como una broma y se lo tragó. Se alistó en segundos y salió volando de la casa.- una risa burlona escapó de sus cabales- eso debería darle una lección.

Byakuya la miró incrédulo. Incluso su esposa podía hacer maldades como esa si encontraba el humor para hacerlo. -¿En serio?- ella afirmó con la cabeza. Aunque en su exterior Byakuya estaba con la expresión tan gélida como el hielo, en su interior se burlaba de lo fácil que era engañar a su hija. Si lo reflejara en su rostro, estaría riendo muy alto e incluso sonriendo con mucha maldad, pero ese no sería Byakuya Kuchiki el orgulloso.

Aunque estos detalles tan insignificantes no le pasaban por alto a su esposa, quien sabía muy bien que se burlaba en sus adentros. Y si fuese una persona tan expresiva como ella, habría vomitado de la risa en el momento en que su hija abrió con un portazo bien fuerte la entrada de su casa y se acercó a ella a grandes pisotones y con ira en el rostro.

-¡De nuevo madre! ¡De nuevo!-

Hisana la señaló y se tiró al suelo para reírse con más libertad de su hija, a lo que ella solo pudo responder con otro gruñido. Uno para su madre, y otro para su padre, puesto a que ella también podía notar cuando él quería burlarse (solo una vez consiguió verlo sonreír ante algo divertido)

-¡Esto no es gracioso! ¿Por qué los vampiros hacen estas tonterías?-

-Porque los humanos son todos iguales.- replicó Byakuya.

Rukia huyó a su habitación para cambiar su atuendo y dejar su material escolar, que a propósito pesaba demasiado, en su cama. Como era un sábado, no se molestó en ponerse ropa normal. Un mero short le fue suficiente, y una camisa que no le tapaba el estómago y estaba desteñido.

Cuando volvió a la sala donde estaban sus padres y se puso a ver televisión, todavía gruñía y los miraba molesta, pero al menos ya no estaba replicando. Hisana se acercó a su pequeña, riendo por lo bajo.

-Mi pequeña Rukia, te vez tan linda cuando estás molesta.- por supuesto, esto solo la hizo fruncir más el ceño. -¿Irás al café Nabi* esta tarde?- (N*/ significa mariposa en coreano, pero es una abreviación, el café se llama "Hanabi")

Rukia afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Espero que sea divertido viendo como no sales de casa regularmente.-

Rukia, de pronto molesta por el silencioso y casi no notable ataque de la mirada de su padre, decidió devolver el golpe que rara vez devolvía, al menos a su padre. Pero esa excepción sería por no haberla defendido de la maldad pequeña de su madre.

-Solo voy porque papá no consigue trabajo y quiero ayudar un poco en la casa- Y vaya que fue un golpe bajo, la expresión de su padre se volvió de cristal.

Bajo esa capa había de seguro culpa y ahora vergüenza, aunque todavía no dominaba a la perfección el arte de comprender los sentimientos de su padre.

-…- y ahora comprendía que iba a añadir algo. ¿Tal vez?- ¿Esa era la razón?- ¡Bien! Había adivinado. –Eres una muy buena chica.-

De acuerdo, su plan de hacerlo sentir mal había fallado de cierto modo. ¿Cómo su propósito de hacerlo sentir culpable había pasado a su padre alagándola por conseguir dinero extra? Pero ese juego no había acabado. Haría a su padre perder parte de su orgullo aunque fuese solo esa vez.

-¿No piensas conseguir trabajo?- no hubo respuesta. – No vayas a elegir uno de esos trabajos donde te exigen labor físico o uno en alguna compañía pequeña.-

Bien, ahora ella era la que movía el hilo de la conversación. Aunque bien sabía que con el físico de su padre ningún trabajo que le exigiera de su fuerza sería un problema. Malditos músculos de su padre. Hisana tejía ahora una bufanda en el sofá, miró a su hija como si nada y añadió.

-Tampoco creo que sea tan urgente que consiga trabajo, si tenemos que mudarnos de nuevo será una molestia llenar los papeles de renuncia-

Quizá fue el tono tranquilo que usó su madre al hablar, o la mirada indiferente al tema cuando lo mencionó, o algo más… lo que la hizo enfadar. ¿Por qué aquello que la hacía enojar mantenía a su familia tan tranquila? Fuese la razón que fuese, esas palabras consiguieron un 'click' en Rukia que activó su ira de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?! ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a pasar viviendo así? ¡Detesto vivir de este modo!- el resto de los Kuchiki, incluyendo al menor y su escarabajo, silenciaron para centrar su atención en ella. Antes se escuchaba fastidiada, pero ahora estaba genuinamente enojada- Estoy cansada de tener que mudarme de aquí a allá ¿No podemos vivir en un mismo lugar por una maldita vez? Por una maldita vez…- comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz, pero podía percibirse la tristeza en ella.- ¿no podemos vivir como una familia normal?-

Ya no había nada que agregar. Hisana perdió el humor de bromear por completo, se sentía herida por hacer sentir de ese modo a su propia hija y no haberlo comprendido antes. Por supuesto que cualquiera se sentiría de ese modo cuando no puedes ni siquiera acostumbrarte a un lugar y sentir que es tu hogar, sino una simple estadía temporánea. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de conseguir amigos. Byakuya se sentía de la misma manera que su esposa, pero no podía decir nada tampoco, o más bien, no encontraba las palabras.

El dolor de su hija, cualquiera que fuese, sería el suyo propio por siempre.

Mamoru era quizá el único que no comprendía bien la situación, pero en su inocente cabecita podía ver el dolor de su hermana. ¿Qué la podría hacer sentir mejor? ¡Oh, ya lo sabía!

El pequeño niño se acercó a la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro, tocó su brazo para llamar su atención y… le mostró su colección de escarabajos vivos en una caja.

-¡KYAAA! ¡DESHAZTE DE ESO!

Y de esa forma, la discusión acabó. Sus padres volvieron a sus quehaceres y ella regresó a su habitación.

El frío del suelo de su cuarto bajo sus pies la hacía sentirse más a gusto, pero no podía calmarla, no después de lo que acababa de decirles a sus padres y de no haber conseguido una respuesta segura. Lo que repararía el futuro, esperaba que no la obligara a mudarse de nuevo.

"Estoy cansada. Cansada de todo esto". Había molestia, enojo, miedo. Todo eso en su interior y no suficientes palabras para describir lo que producían en ella. No sabía que podría pasar en el futuro, pero si algo sí sabía, era de lo único que la podía calmar cuando se enfrentaba a situaciones como aquella.

-Quiero tocar la guitarra…-

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, bajo un sol que se negaba a esconderse tras una nube, unos agotados chicos reposaban en el suelo observando las nubes después de una larga partida de basquetbol. El parque en el que jugaban estaba relativamente vacío, a excepción de ellos y unos tres niños en los columpios, tan calmado que suplicaba que alguien lo llenara y le devolviera la vida. Para esos tiempos, la mayoría de los padres y niños preferían dormir en casa a estar afuera cuando el viento soplaba tan frío como ese día.<p>

A pesar de que eran apuestos, no había chicas cerca para admirarlos, después de todo encontrar a un chico de cabello naranja y un pelirojo en el mismo lugar solo puede guiar a cualquier japonés a la misma dirección: delincuentes. El estereotipo les resultaba molesto, pero en ese momento agradecían que no hubiese nadie cerca para molestarlos.

-Sabes, encontrar a una chica a la que no odies es de hecho algo bueno.- comentó el pelirojo entre respiraciones cortas y rápidas.- ¿No deberías estar celebrando?-

El pelinaranja (y aquí entre nos, el más guapo de ambos) solo bufó. –Aun así, ¿por qué debía ser ella?-

El pelirojo decidió cambiar su posición de acostado en el suelo a sentado en él, para poder ver a su amigo de educación primaria mejor y a la cara. –Geez Ichigo, ¿ella es tan rara?-

-Es que no la has visto, Renji. Ella es muy, muy rara.-

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo es su figura?- preguntó más interesado en la clase de belleza que debía de ser aquella chica, como para tener a su amigo de la infancia tan flechado.

Ichigo guardó silencio, quizá más avergonzado al pensar en Kuchiki Rukia y su cuerpo que de tener que admitir lo hermosa que era. –Linda. Está bien.-

Renji lo miró como si no comprendiera de que trataba el conflicto en general, sin realmente verle el problema a cualquier acción extraña que la mencionada chica hubiese hecho con él. -¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? Ve a por ella.-

-Pero no hay nada normal en ella además de eso, no puedo entender por qué hizo todo eso.-

-Eres idiota, si te gusta alguien, debes dejar sus errores en el pasado.- Su amigo podía ser bien tonto a veces, como si él pudiera dejar atrás algo como un chupetón y un abrazo random en el pasado.- Cuando te gusta alguien, no es porque los entiendas, los entiendes porque te gustan. Aunque dudo que te des cuenta de eso si de verdad te gusta.-

Ichigo lo ignoró y cubrió sus ojos del sol con uno de sus brazos.- Vete al diablo. No creo en porquerías como esa-

-Supongo que no has llegado a ese punto, entonces.- Renji se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabello sin entender por completo que tipo de relación había entre ambos.- Como sea, para que haya atrapado tu atención… quiero conocer a la chica que te hizo esto.-

El pelinaranja se incorporó, agotado aún pero al menos más relajado que antes. Renji podía ser un idiota, pero era un excelente jugador del basquetbol incluso si le costaba admitirlo, Ichigo tomó una botella de agua que había dejado en el suelo y se bebió un buen sorbo.

-No hay nada que ver.- comentó recordando el último episodio en el que hablaron.

"_No me siento feliz de tener que mezclarme contigo y estoy cansada de eso. Si entiendes me gustaría que dejaras de hablarme" _

Lo había dicho con seriedad y tan fríamente que tuvo que retroceder. No había ni una pizca de duda en su voz y no se iba a retractar, estaba seguro. "No volveré a ver a una chica como ella"

-¿Aún vas a esas presentaciones de banda?- cambió el tema para su fortuna el pelirojo.

-Me aburrí de eso y salí.-

-¿En serio? Yo quiero aprender a tocar la batería. Ven a casa y enséñame de vez en cuando.-

-Si tengo tiempo libre, de acuerdo.-

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando de sus vidas, con énfasis en lo que sucedía en sus colegios respectivos. No había mucho que mencionar fuera de lo común si sacabas el asunto de Rukia de la rutina de Ichigo; las mismas muchachas peleando por llamar su atención de formas estúpidas y el mismo Keigo fotografiando en secreto a las chicas. Nada había cambiado.

Ni siquiera su madre.

Una llamada telefónica y demasiado corta interrumpió la conversación. La despedida fue un "te veré luego" y ni siquiera fue mencionado en un tono amistoso, lo cual llamó la atención de Renji, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de quién se trataba, debía asegurarse.

-¿Prometiste verte con alguien?-

-Con una profesora del colegio- respondió desinteresadamente

-…- fue hasta ese entonces que Renji comprendió de lo que se trataba. -¿Tu madre?-

-Sí.-

Una sonrisa contenta y simpática se escabulló en los labios de Renji, satisfecho de la respuesta de su amigo, parecía aliviado y contento del ¿progreso?

-Oh, ustedes dos van mejor ahora. Antes ni siquiera le hablabas.-

-Yo que sé…- respondió desinteresadamente el pelinaranja, sin dignarse en ver a Renji a los ojos cuando lo dijo. –No debo molestarme por ello.-

Puede que las palabras fueron dichas para ser escuchadas por Renji, pero a sus oídos, sonaron como simples melodías de las cuales él mismo quería convencerse de creer.

* * *

><p>El ambiente hogareño y cubierto por las facetas de un sol a media tarde iluminaba el café que su profesora (y madre) había escogido para su conversación. Era relajante y si no estuviese en la situación actual, comprendería mejor el por qué frecuentaban tantos clientes, siempre había querido volver a entrar por una taza de café ahí aunque nunca había puesto esa idea a trabajar; quizás fue mera coincidencia de que su madre hubiese elegido ese mismo café para su charla, o quizás lo observaba más de lo que él creía. Cualquier opción no le podía importar menos ya que de igual forma no podía disfrutar del sabor de su café expreso con la compañía frente a él.<p>

En cambio, se dedicaba a dejar a la mujer hablar y pretender que la escuchaba, más su atención estaba centrada en un aviso en la pared. "Inténtalo de nuevo después de descansar, ¡hurra!". Decía en letras negras sobre un chef bailando en una silla. Les daría puntos por lo interesante que estaba el dibujo, a pesar de que el mensaje escrito era estúpido.

Poco después se lamentó de no haber prestado mucha atención a la conversación de su madre, pues las preguntas molestas comenzaron a aparecer. Debió de haber notado lo distraído que estaba a pesar de que era a propósito.

-No te ves muy bien Ichigo. ¿Pasó algo?-  
>-No necesitas saberlo.- respondió secamente. –Solo dime por qué querías verme.-<p>

Kurosaki Masaki, mostrando su preocupación por su hijo se negó a dejar el tema ir. Claro que ya sabía cómo reaccionaría él, pero había cambiado su forma de ser con ella, así que el progreso debía continuar.

-Solíamos venir a este café a ver el océano…pensé que si le daba comida que le gusta a mi pequeño cachorrito podríamos tener un día divertido como en los viejos tiempos.-

De acuerdo, había elegido el lugar a propósito y ahora le hablaba como si fuese un cachorro, no se le antojaría en un buen tiempo regresar a ese café.

-Ten la comida por tu cuenta. Me voy.- decía mientras se levantaba de su silla sin siquiera volver a verla.

-¡Era una broma!- repuso ella desesperada.- De hecho, quiero ofrecerte algo.-

El tono inusualmente serio que usó al final de la oración lo dejó curioso, lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo a pesar de que no hacía contacto visual todavía, miraba su reloj de mano por enésima vez ese día, sin recordar la hora cuando apartaba la vista.

-Este año formamos un club de música y me preguntaba si quisieras unirte.- propuso mientras se acercaba a su hijo un poco más.- Necesitamos a una persona que les enseñe cómo usar los instrumentos y demás…-

Ichigo a regañadientes sacó su teléfono para revisar sus mensajes, sin importarle que tan rudo podía ser el gesto para su madre. –Tu oferta apesta. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-Siempre te han gustado los instrumentos, intenta hacerlo de nuevo y yo definitivamente te ayudaré.-

-No.-

Ichigo no miraba a los ojos a su madre, pero podía sentir la tristeza que había en sus ojos cada vez que él rechazaba sus propuestas. Tampoco era que le importaba, ya hacía varios años que le había dejado de importar lo que su madre pensara o sintiera, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo con él así que ¿para qué molestarse en ella?

-¿Por qué?- insistió.

-Porque no quiero-

-¿Te gusta la música?-

-Sí.-

-Entonces inténtalo.-

-No.-

Puede que Masaki sea una de las maestras mejor conocidas por su paciencia y por su modo de ver a los alumnos de una forma cálida y honesta, pero su hijo sabía exactamente como hacerla perder los estribos y no ayudarle cuando ella se lo pidiera.

-¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?-

Ichigo crujió los dientes en su boca cerrada, apretó los puños pero no perdió la compostura. Masaki no se daba por vencida con su hijo, y no pensaba rendirse pronto. "Argh. Ichigo es tan frustrante" pensaba.

-Si tuviera que escoger mi mayor razón…- comenzó a decir para sorpresa de ella- sería porque tú me lo pediste.-

Silencio. -… ¿Esa es tu respuesta?-

-Por ahora.-

La manera desafiante en la que su hijo la miró fue suficiente para ponerla a la defensiva.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a actuar de esta forma? ¿No crees que es tiempo de parar?- su voz era ahora más alta y molesta.-Te dije que lo sentía. ¿Por qué sigues actuando como un niño?-

-Supongo que deje de crecer cuando era un niño- replicó inmediatamente e igual de molesto que ella- deje de crecer cuando me abandonaste. Estuve encerrado en ese horrible lugar por dos años, y tú quieres que pretenda que esos dos años nunca existieron… debe ser fácil ser tú. Es muy fácil, mientras yo sigo aquí sufriendo.-

El odio, dolor y la ira que albergaban a Ichigo al revelar esto a su madre la calló. Ahora era ella la que sufría. ¿Qué podía hacer para aliviar su dolor? ¿Qué podía hacer para que la perdonara? Tal vez solo le quedaba admitirle lo arrepentida que estaba.

-Así es.- Masaki se levantó de su asiento, se puso de rodillas en el suelo e inclinó su cabeza frente a Ichigo. Él la miró fijamente, esperando. –Lo siento mucho. De verdad, de verdad lo siento. ¿No puedes entender cuanto lo lamento cuando he llegado tan lejos?-

El muchacho no dijo ni una sola palabra por un momento, como si estuviese esperando que ella agregara algo más a su 'disculpa'. Ella mantenía la cabeza baja, suplicaba su perdón, pero eso no le bastaba a él.

-Debes estar bromeando. Sé que está actuando, detente.- el peli naranja se levantó de su asiento de golpe. –De todos modos, dije que no lo haré así que busca a otra persona.-

Masaki mantuvo su cabeza baja durante todo el tiempo, incluso cuando sintió a su hijo pasar al lado de ella ignorando completamente su disculpa y su posición. Aunque si actuaba, lo que decía era verdad. De verdad lo sentía.

-¡Nunca funciona en él! ¿A quién salió tan cabeza dura?- decía para sí misma mientras se levantaba del suelo y seguía con la mirada a su hijo.

Ichigo se alejaba de ella gruñendo, pero no lo suficientemente enojado como para querer golpear una silla (cosa que ya había hecho en el pasado) después de hablar con su madre. Un refunfuñante 'Tzk' escapó de sus cabales cuando se alejaba para llegar a la salida principal y dejar de una vez por todas ese café al que alguna vez quiso entrar de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de girar la manecilla de la puerta de 'Hanabi' cuando una voz lejana y dulce lo detuvo. "Mi corazón es como un corazón vacío, nadie mira lo que hay dentro…" logró distinguir. La voz era muy suave, femenina, hermosa. Jamás había escuchado una voz así en su vida.

El peli naranja giró su cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía la voz. En un escenario iluminado, con una guitarra y un micrófono cercano a sus labios, se encontraba una chica. Era pequeña, usaba un traje formal y blanco, se veía frágil más cada vez que movía los dedos en las cuerdas de la guitarra parecía como si dominara el café, al mundo entero.

Conocía ese cabello fino y negro, adornado por una pequeña prensa morada que le sujetaba un mechón rebelde. Ella no sostenía la guitarra y simplemente la 'tocaba', ella y la guitarra parecían ser una sola.

Y al pobre de Ichigo no le quedaba nada más que observarla sin poder apartar la mirada.

"_Lo único que puedo hacer es mirar a este oscuro cielo, y cada vez que lo hago, pienso en nosotros. Por favor regresa y sácame de aquí. No hay nada que pueda hacer, pero si eso te parece bien, ven y abrázame. Permíteme respirar._

_Abrázame, permíteme respirar. Por favor, quédate a mi lado. Y sácame de aquí."_

Como si esas palabras fueran dirigidas para él, dejó que entraran a lo más profundo de sus ser y no las dejó ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Una historia dolorosa<strong>

La melodía de una joven de 18 años todavía se escuchaba en el aire, demasiado concentrada en su guitarra para poder notar lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior. Desde el mini bar, una mesera junto con la gerente del café se dedicaban a admirar a la joven morena.

La mesera llamó a la gerente para comentarle algo al oído. –Esa chica es tu sobrina, ¿cierto jefa?- Matsumoto Rangiku afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza- ¡Canta demasiado genial! Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.-

-¿Lo es, cierto? Y estaba desperdiciando ese talento estando en casa, por eso le rogué que viniera aquí.-

La mesera se le unió a la chica en una desafinada melodía, pero al menos en voz baja. –Ah… Sería genial si pudiera tocar la guitarra de ese modo.-

-Estoy feliz con esto ahora.-  
>-¿Por qué?-<br>-Porque esa niña solo tiene a la guitarra para desahogarse. Es una muy solitaria niña.-

Una última mirada pintada con una cómoda y satisfecha sonrisa le fue dedicada a la morena, hasta que un olor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era dulce, era delicioso y llamó por completo su atención.

Rangiku miró por el café en búsqueda del poseedor del aroma dulce. Un muchacho de cabello naranja detuvo su búsqueda. Era alto, fornido, apuesto y de ojos color miel. La línea de su mirada seguía al escenario en el que su sobrina tocaba la guitarra tan elegantemente. Y no se apartaba.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que si lo movía o empujaba el chico de igual modo no se daría cuenta por ver a Rukia.

Y fue esa misma mirada, la que evitó que se diera cuenta de que su madre se había acercado lo suficiente como para notar su presencia cerca del escenario.

-Oh, aún no te has ido. ¿Esperabas por mí?- se dejó llenar de esperanza. Su hijo no le respondió. Estaba demasiado enfrascado con sus propios pensamientos.

Al igual que Rangiku, siguió su mirada para llegar a la chica con la guitarra. Cantaba precioso, era verdad y debía admitirlo con la mayor sinceridad.

-Que linda que es…- murmuraba a su hijo.- ¿La conoces?-

No fue sino hasta que su madre se le acercó demasiado que se enteró de sus alrededores. Masaki tocó su hombro para que pudiera volver a verla, más él volteó los ojos y regresó a su ruta original a la puerta de salida del café, esta vez sin despedirse ni decir ninguna palabra. Ni siquiera miró atrás y no se detuvo ni por el sonido de la voz de Rukia.

Masaki hizo un puchero, pero ya conocía muy bien a Ichigo como para saber que si iba tras él, solo aceleraría el paso y la dejaría perdida en algún punto. Masaki reconoció a la dueña del café entre la audiencia y corrió a saludarla. Una sonrisa compartida entre ambas fue su intercambio.

-Rangiku-san, ya me voy a casa.-  
>La rubia, que miraba a su amiga desde la distancia le lanzó una sorpresiva mirada de curiosidad. –Hey, ¿Ese era tu hijo? ¡Se ve bastante genial!-<br>-Bueno, eso es debido a mis genes- alardeó con un movimiento de manos la madre.

Rangiku la miró burlona, expresando como no le creía ni una sola palabra.

Si debía agradecerle a alguien la belleza de su hijo, estaba segura que sería a su padre y no a Masaki. La mencionada al ver a su hijo al otro lado de la calle decidió ir tras él de todas formas, se despidió con la mano de su amiga y echó a correr. Rangiku le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se burlaba de su amiga, no había cambiado ni una pizca desde la primera vez que la conoció. Seguía igual de alegre e hiperactiva. Lástima que no conseguía que sus sentimientos llegaran a su hijo, aunque rezaría porque sucediera algún día.

El turno de Rukia en el escenario acabó después de unas siete piezas con varios aplausos y admiración. La morena estaba agotada para cuando terminó su última canción, pero al menos estuvo muy cerca de esbozar una sonrisa y eso dejó satisfecha a su tía. Ambas decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco en la banca que daba una espectacular vista al ocaso.

Incluso el perro, Kon, las acompañaba esa tarde. Correteaba alrededor de sus piernas, más estaba cansado para la tarde por lo que pronto caería dormido y guardaría silencio. Rukia suspiró de alivio al sentarse.

-Bien hecho. Toma- le decía su tía ofreciéndole un líquido rojo carmesí- Sangre fresca, pruébala.

-Gracias.- contestó aceptando el vaso. Tenía la mirada taciturna, por lo que Rangiku no pudo evitar preocuparse, como siempre.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué te ves tan deprimida?-

-No es nada. Estoy bien.-

Rangiku había estado al lado de esa morena por 18 años, ni siquiera debía de prestar atención al tono de su voz para saber que le ocultaba algo y mentía. -¿Qué es? Puedes compartirlo conmigo.-

La cálida forma en la que su tía le habló fue lo que bastó para que ella se rindiera. Honestamente, entre toda su familia, era en Rangiku en quien más podía confiar y compartir. Ella era la única que parecía mantener la cordura en medio de tanto odio de vampiros y humanos, la única que podía comprender con sinceridad sus sentimientos. Al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

-Estoy algo… frustrada.- admitió.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque no quiero volver a mudarme, pero ambos mamá y papá parecen no tener intención de quedarse en un mismo lugar.-

Rangiku acomodó una mano en el hombro de su sobrina, una de sus formas de decirle 'estoy a tu lado'. –No puedes evitarlo. Yo vivo sola, pero tu familia tiene muchos miembros así que nunca sabes lo que puede suceder.-

-Pero odio eso. Sé que no puedo evitarlo, pero cada vez que lo dicen me siento frustrada.- dio un sorbo a su bebida para calmar sus sentimientos y no alterarse frente a su tía en una tarde tan linda como aquella. -¿Por qué debo seguir viviendo así?-

Un pequeño movimiento de piernas de parte de la chica golpeó accidentalmente a Kon, quien gruñó a su dueña culpándola del golpe.  
>Las verdaderas intenciones del cachorro eran las de llamar la atención de Rukia, pero con un ambiente tan delicado como ese y las confesiones de la morena eso no sería posible. La única forma de distraerlo por el momento era jugando con él. La voluptuosa rubia tomó una bola de tenis y la lanzó por el aire, lo más lejos que pudo mandarla. Sabía bien que el cachorro no regresaría sin el juguete, tenía demasiado orgullo como para volver con 'la boca' vacía.<p>

Claro, la fuerza con la que tiró la bola fue tan grande que el propio cachorro se sintió derrotado. ¿Sería capaz de hallar esa bola de nuevo? Corrió tras ella, pues su dueña le dedicaba señas de odio. "Ve por esa bola, bastardo"

Rukia estaba a punto de agregar algo a su confesión, hasta que un hombre y una mujer completamente desconocidos para ella se les acercaron. Saludaron en su dirección, lo cual la confundió por un momento, hasta que su tía les correspondió. Subieron unas escaleras hasta quedar frente a ellas, el hombre fue el primero en hablar.

-Vaya, es linda. ¿Quién es?- se refería a Rukia.

-No la molestes, es mi sobrina- respondió Rangiku burlona.

-¿Tu sobrina?-habló esta vez la mujer.- ¿Entonces ella también es un vampiro?-

Tuvo que repasar las palabras en su cabeza al menos unas diez veces en un mismo segundo. Pero lo había escuchado bien, dijo vampiro. ¿Por qué él sabía que su tía era un vampiro? Rukia se asustó. Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió más rápido.

-Así es.- respondió la rubia.

-¡T-tía!- replicó la morena completamente nerviosa, su voz temblaba.

Rangiku la miró confusa, sin entender inicialmente qué había hecho mal para asustar a su sobrina, más luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que preocupaba a la ojivioleta. La citada estaba tan asustada que no tenía nada más que agregar.

La rubia les indicó a los otros que entraran al café, los alcanzaría luego. Kon molestaba a Rangiku y el aire a su alrededor se veía algo tenso por lo que la pareja decidió llevárselo con ellos mientras hablaban.

-Lo lamento, no estaba pensando cuando lo dije. Pero no te preocupes, ellos son de confianza.-

-… ¿Cómo es que ellos saben que eres una vampira?-

-Yo se los dije.-

Rukia abrió sus ojos como platos. Su tía no era de la que comentaría algo tan importante a cualquiera, después de todo algo de su personalidad era similar a la de ella, sin embargo se equivocó con respecto a ello.

-¿Por qué?-

Rangiku suspiró mientras miraba hacia el cielo. –Bueno…supongo que estaba cansada de actuar como un humano, diciendo cosas en las que no creo todo el tiempo.-

-¿Ellos están bien aun sabiendo lo que eres?- preguntó sorprendida la ojivioleta.

Rangiku se burló por lo bajo mientras recordaba algo en silencio. –Al principio, se alejaron de mí. Después de todo siempre creyeron que era un humano normal como ellos, pero después de eso se quedaron a mi lado gracias al cielo.- Un rastro de melancolía y una tierna sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro, pero desaparecieron para darle lugar a una pose lejana a la humildad- pero bueno, ¿quién podría odiar a una belleza como esta?- se burló.

La morena observó a su tía en silencio. Revolvía sus emociones una y otra vez en su interior con sus antiguos recuerdos de personas que solía conocer.

-No puedo entenderlo.- dijo entre dientes- cómo puedes hacer eso…Es como si estuvieses en otro planeta lejano al mío.-

-Deja de creer que ellos no pueden ser nuestros amigos.- refunfuñó la de gran proporción delantera. –El mundo está cambiando, sé que es extraño, pero sí hay humanos y vampiros casándose ahí afuera. Podemos vivir con ellos ahora.-

Rukia apartó la mirada, pensativa. Siendo sinceros, lo estaba considerando. Quitarse el peso de encima de esconder lo que ella era sería genial, más no era una opción para ella. Rangiku acercó su cabeza a la chica, tratando de verla a los ojos.

-En vez de caminar sola, has amigos por tu cuenta. Un amigo de verdad que te entienda.-

-No. Estoy bien.- replicó casi de inmediato.

Después de hablar, no necesariamente del tema de los amigos y la confianza en los humanos, Rukia se cambió las ropas y guardó su guitarra lista para partir. Una última despedida de su tía y comenzó a alejarse del café. La rubia se acercó a la mesa externa donde la pareja que conocía ahora el secreto de ambas se encontraban, ellos parecían burlarse de algo y reír fuertemente con ella, pero Rukia no pudo sentir alivio sino odio hacia ellos.

"Es una mentira." pensó mientras miraba rencorosa a los humanos junto a su tía. "Estoy segura que te ridiculizan en el interior."

Ningún otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza durante el recorrido hacia la estación de tren, incluso ahí dentro seguía pensando mal de la pareja de "amigos" de su tía. Era estúpido. ¿Cómo puede confiar tan ciegamente en esos monstruos? Unas chicas algo menores que ella casualmente se sentaron en la banca frente a ella, por lo que podía verlas fijamente desde su asiento. Hablaban de un programa llamado 'Estrella de Radio' que habían programado el día anterior, de lo divertido que era y lo guapo que era el presentador del show. Una charla común e ignorante de los sucesos de ese día con la pelinegra.

Este mundo era de ellos. De niñas como las que se sentaron en la banca frente a Rukia, y quizás por eso le costaba tanto adaptarse a él. Si los vampiros hubiesen ganado y los humanos fueran los que estaban bajo leyes de protección, si los vampiros fueran la mayor parte de la población mundial y bebiesen sangre de cerdo, y hubiese muy pocos humanos, ¿serían vistos de la misma forma asquerosa cuando comieran, como los humanos los miraban a ellos al beber sangre? ¿Serían odiados por los vampiros?

No había modo de que ella pudiera saber algo como eso, pero se lo cuestionaba. La morena volteó la cabeza para observar por la ventana detrás suyo, mientras el tren a altas velocidades dejaba atrás al mundo, un mundo que no le pertenecía.

* * *

><p><em>Un parque gris, cubierto de nieve. Un bosque. Un camino a lo que fue alguna vez la escuela a la que asistió al ser joven. Árboles marchitos. Veía sus memorias de lo que alguna vez fue ella.<em>

_-¡Hey! ¿A dónde están yendo por su cuenta?- preguntaba la dulce Rukia sonriente de seis años, perseguía a sus tres amigos que iban de vuelta a casa.- ¡Espérenme!-_

_Los tres niños delante de ella giraron sus cabezas hacia ella. Algo andaba mal, los niños estaban tensos, ninguno sonreía. Cuando voltearon sus cuerpos, ella entendió lo que estaba diferente._

_Los ojos de sus amigos, que alguna vez la miraron con alegría y cariño, estaban ahora vacíos. Lo único que pudo diferenciar en ellos, fue algo completamente desconocido para ella. Vacío. Ella no lo entendía._

_-¿Eres un vampiro, cierto?-_

_Rukia dudó si afirmarlo, pero al final lo hizo._

_-Asqueroso.- sus amigos la miraban con odio, asqueados, con ira, como si ella fuera un insecto, como si ella no mereciera vivir.- No te acerques más.-_

_Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. Odio. Odio.__Odio. Odio. _

_Un dolor punzante como el que jamás había sentido en su vida llenó el pecho de Rukia. Dolía._

_-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, MONSTRUO!- _

_Dolor. ¿Por qué dolía? No se había golpeado. ¿Por qué dolía? _

_¿Por qué ya no había color en sus ojos?_

Un fuerte sobresalto la hizo abrir sus ojos, sudor bajaba de su rostro y el miedo le aceleró el corazón. Respiraba rápidamente y el mismo dolor de ese entonces la inundaba. El techo de su habitación la recibió en su cama, la luz de la luna colada por la ventana y un grito ahogado que tuvo que ocultar de sí.

Una pesadilla. "_Una pesadilla…" _repitió en su cabeza. Un mero sueño que la perseguía desde hace años. Una memoria que no podía olvidar.

La morena todavía afectada por la memoria, se giró en su cama hacia la pared. Sus ojos semi cerrados querían llorar, pero ella no lo permitiría.

Monstruo….

-Es molesto.- susurró a la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo. espero poder publicar los próximos capítulos en el transcurso de esta semana. El 10 ya va por la mitad y espero poder subirlo con el 11.<strong>

**no olviden su review!  
><em>Que sus días se llenen de letras y palabras, que sus mentes se abran y viajen por el universo. Que disfruten su lectura!<em>**


End file.
